


Galactic Private Investigators

by Ostler



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Angsty Lapis, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Main character is in the dark about any and all canon events in the series, Mentioned Drug Abuse, Multiple Aliens besides just Gem Kind in Outer Space, mentioned compulsive gambling, mentioned womanizing, only difference as of the episode "Barn Mates"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostler/pseuds/Ostler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of a Roving Eye. The Diamond Authority sends an actual person. Aventurine is a washed out ex-cop, a bit of a mess on the mend and when she's fully geared to take her Jurisprudence exam to be a private  investigator. Her first case kicks her in the leg sooner than she's ready to compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A backstory dump. We get to see Aventurine demonstrate how not to ace Social Studies. Meanwhile we get to preview the crazy bit of worldbuilding taught by Professor Periwinkle.

 

 

 

 

Prologue

I barely cracked open the door to the college classroom before bashing it open and running into the room. The teacher at the desk nearly dropped her tablet when I ran up to her. In my excitement I had a bit of a jumpstart. I didn’t expect there to be anyone in the room. The teacher wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the school this late at night.

“Aventurine,” she guessed.

I sucked in air. The husky gasp gave me away before I even stepped into the light.

“Pah-pah-pah-row-fess-sore Periwinkle!” I stuttered, “I mean Twinkle-Winkle baby! . . . How did you know it was me!”

Periwinkle, much like her namesake, crossed her darkened periwinkle arms. A light eyebrow quirked up beneath that thick lion’s mane of light dreadlocks she sported. 

“None of my brunette’s are green skinned brunettes nor do the female faculty I work with have your short boyish build.” She stated.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Gold eyes crinkled above a lopsided grin. I kind of forgot about that. I barely come to the Professor’s ample bust line. I rummaged through a few pants pockets before getting out a clunky recording device. 

“Sorry I was practicing for the oral portion of my Cultural Sensitivy exam,” I confessed, “Say since you’re here Professor, do you think you could look into this for me? I mean I-I need a second opinion.”

She took the recording. Her face set in a neutral expression as she pressed the play button and immediately my courage rotted away. I had just recorded this practice speech this morning. I was in a particularly fowl mood too given it was about my least favorite subject; Where Homeworld Gems came from.

* * *

 

[](http://imgur.com/XLazwkY)

_ Unpredictability gave Identity a bad name. _

_ As far back as recorded history Gem kind did not think of themselves so much as a people. We were slightly more expensive a commodity than the household space explorer upon creation. Yet the less food we take in. The less accommodations we needed to be survive-ably comfortable and the less life support systems needed to keep us alive. Our hard lit construct bodies automatically adjusting to the planet’s atmospheric conditions for us made us valuable long term commodities as space explorers, data processors, and serviceable service providers. All of these features were founded on a desire for company and to help others, the idealistic call it selflessness but scientifically we bargained a service for a service so let’s call it desire to serve.  _

_ Who were we serving? Gem kind has no clue and never will. Without another species to call each other fellow helper and friend. We eventually decided the most logical solutions is to be owners of ourselves. Literally there is a butler somewhere walking around on a leash like a barking little pet with a bigger more powerful Gem yanking her around by her twining littler neck. Yeah, we had a pretty screwed up idea on how a Gem owns themselves but to own yourself by owning other people? Did we miss the social equality law books somewhere or did we just destine ourselves to shoot ourselves in own metaphorical foot? _

_ The only thing one can never program is the brain.  _

_ Or at least that’s what proper protocol should think. These autonomous beings met all the criteria for maintenance free space travel but the gift of free will can only add to “ineptitudes of the brain” as doctors coined it. Individuals were underappreciated thanks to one slip up in their so-called perfect make up and that was the ability to make mistakes. _

_. . . And when we make mistakes, they are spectacular! Spectacularly bad but spectacular none the less. _

_ Our first mistake is that you can’t fix what doesn’t want to be fixed. _

_ A good example is social media and the abilities most of our people optimized in order to provide a better service whether we wanted to please our masters or not. Ladies and Gentleman do not do what my planet did and organize your civilizations population by supply and demand because believe me nothing sucks an ecosystem drier than rampant consumerism and it’s lead to some Gems wishing they’d never been born.  _

_ As a whole when this idea for customizable Gems had sucked dry one resource faster than the others to make Gems more serviceable therein lied a large problem. How are we going to get more materials to make more Gems? At this point in time it was believed that if you didn’t have a Gemstone thus you were inferior. Heck Organic life forms were just infected meatballs that blew a gas bubble and excreted fluids. Okay this is not a unbiased view of basic indigenous life but basically it was the basic racist idea of an entire Homeworld culture walking around with blinders. _

_ Our second biggest mistake was building an army. _

_ We exhausted even more resources to make Quartz soldiers. The planet was sucked drier than a wasteland. It now became a matter of life and death to find materials to sustain our species and from personal experience when your military career hinges on your life expectancy rate you learn to multitask fast. The soldier project was successful. We were conquering more planets to support the increase of supply and demand but now that we needed twice as many new soldiers in relation to servant Gems ordered to keep up with the demand. We ended up not conquering planets fast enough.  _

_ It got to the point that there was a time all of Gem Kind were not built for service. We were built for consumption. Our economy was the devourer of worlds. It came to the point that organic life became a fairy tale for many Gems because by the time a planet was fully developed for colonization. Our terraforming had literally hollowed out each planet from its core to the lattice holed crust. New technologies had to be invented in order to keep our species standing on a solid ground to adjust to. Otherwise our partial subservient process would be floundering upon which organic life system to emulate. It left us flawed or “defective” according to the science books. Is it a flaw to need a home for survival? _

_ Our technicians are proud of their work BUT are easily self depreciating and eager to please others with their services and desire for group interaction. It has unfortunately lead to some screwed up nut jobs over the years but when you don’t have anyone else but yourself to give yourself the congratulations you wish for than what kind of crazy nut will you become? _

_ Our diamond coat of arms has four diamonds not to represent our leaders, NO! It is our four classes. The technicians who run the technology for the ground beneath our feet. The leaders who are supposed to lead our country but seriously between you and me they’re beaureaucrats with egos the size of their reputation that overexaggerates their negative ways to be the way of gods. My stars! Enough about them let’s focus on the other two, SERVANTS AND SOLDIERS. _

_. . . Pardon my yelling. I am a  rascist twit who has long since abandoned the culture I wish to know less about. _

_ The “we live to serve” has been our roots. At least that’s what I’m lead to believe. Servant class nowadays is more of an uncommon commodity. Pearls performing services meant for the trained technician made them cheaper and easier to boss around than technicians because they’re conditioned not to believe they can do anything until someone, particularly their masters tells them what to do.  _

_ Soldiers, don’t get me started, but wait! We already did. Soldiers aren’t supposed to have much in common with Pearls. We have all the rights of a legal citizen in Gem Society. We even have the right to buy and sell our own people like cheap commodities. It’s sickening! But do you know why a soldier bred to serve has all of these rights and freedoms? _

_ Put your hand down darn it and quick scrolling through your smart devices for more answers! The average soldiers life expectancy rate is roughly ten to fifty years and for a nigh immortal race who lives for thousands of your years that’s actually a pretty short life span which is not ended by natural causes. The higher the rank the shorter the life span. This is why we have so many Quartz Gems who while being thousands of years old either prefer to bemuse you with misinformation to mislead you from their part in the Homeworld Horrors or like the big beefy muttonchops at the Capital. Those Gems are so blindly loyal to their service that they’ll throw away any and all morals and boundaries for the sake of a minor victory. This has led to some pretty corrupt thugs among the higher ups. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Former Quartz Soldier Adventurine _

_ P-I for level 2 Galactic Private Investigator _

_ History Tape Recording _

_ Adventurine _ _ out. _

* * *

 

My ex-girlfriend pushed the button on the recorder. Periwinkle Pearl hit the rewind button again with one spindly long finger. Her shoulder length dreadlocks fell along her face. Self consciously clutching her arm where the Pearl resided. She replayed the recording again. Big long nose pointed the table. She’d replayed it again and again.

Periwinkle was a servant class Pearl emphasis on was but right now she teaches Cultural Sensitivitiy classes at a university. I gripped one side of the teacher desk hoping without a shadow of a doubt Periwinkle would say something positive. Heck I was hoping she’d say _anything_ positive about the video. Sure we dated for a few years. She proceeded to persue higher education. I was stuck in an undercover sting for a few thousand years before we broke up. Yet I needed her critique on this. The reason for her forelorn frown right now. I felt my confidence slipping when my long time ex proceeded to level her gaze with mine.

“This is horrible” Periwinkle absconded.

“But Winkle baby please,” I begged, hands high in surrender, “It was so I could pass the Galactic Jurisprudence Exam.”

“It’s a good thing this recording hasn’t been turned in yet,” Periwinkle declared coldly, face softened, “If you don’t pass both your tests I can now see why your grades have been slipping in your cultural sensitivity classes.

I sighed, scratching the back of my neck with one free hand, “Professor Double P.”

“Enough with the pet names you only use them when you’re in trouble,” Periwinkle chided. She did earn the Professor part of her nickname by the way. 

“Hey it’s not my fault Homeworld’s a world of a**h****s and the Crystal Gems are emotionally constipated.” I scoffed.

“Aventurine,” she snapped.

“Ack! Er yes Professor,” I gulped.

“Racism is the reason why you’ve been failing at Cultural Sensitivity,” she explained smoothly, “I will agree that what the war has turned Homeworld Society into is not . . . couth.”

“Couth my derriere there’s an _un_ in that sentence that belongs before the couth,” I snorted.

Periwinkle stood up from her desk. She paced one way, turned, her flowy gauzy scarf draped lazily off her shoulder blades. Toga inspired dress falling just right to hide her voluptuous curves which are another story, we’ll find out later.

* * *

 

_ Ever since the founding of the Galactic Private Investigators. This squad has been integral to doing detective work that has wound in and between the three thousand intergalactic precincts set up by the four different civilizations of Plant, Animal, Liquid, and Stone.  _

_ The Stone Guard of Homeworld Law Enforcement made it their job to have the powers of Outer Space’s most expansive empire be used responsibly. While disconcertingly according to the Stone Guard if a citizen of the Homeworld Empire is not a Gem than thus they are not considered sentient beings. They are the only force keeping Homeworld from devouring every other ecosystem in the universe. The Stone Guard are tolerated, if not racially segregated in any other community that is not funded by Homeworld. _

_ The Plant guard is usually the most tolerant and liberal among police departments if you don’t mind that murdering a plant in their precincts is considered animal cruelty. However the drug use in the Plant Guard precincts is at an all time low now thanks to this new wave way of policing. They are the largest suppliers of drug prevention and detoxification facilities in the universe. Plant sensitivity is a must for the plant guard but also are very lax about parking tickets. So long as it is not illegal, immoral, and physically harmful it is allowable. They are the walking epitome of questionably legal sadly, due to their affinity for not harming any plants or animals of any kind. _

_ The Animal Guard has been the protectors of the agricultural community for as long as the Homeworld Colony decided Earth was a decent planet to turn into a colony. The Animal Guard have always been at odds with the Plant Guard over the actual purpose of farming in space particularly over the justification of biofuel made from vegetables and the wearing of animal byproducts. The Animal Guard has a strick policy of shoot first, ask questions later on account of the large predators and territorial herbivores that compete with the colonists over decent amounts of food and water. _

_ Aliens had first come to farm in outer space because of a certain lack of potential pests. Sadly rodents, birds, and other animals were stowaways to the colonies farm precincts. These creatures thanks to a certain lack of competition quickly evolved into superbeasts with ferocity to rival Planet Earth’s prehistoric mammals or a hippo. The Animal Guard had become the answer to counteract these creatures and the first to counteract an interaction with friendly fire. _

_ The last guard, the Liquid Guard is the most formal and austerely by the book compared to the Stone Guards militaristic attitude, the Plant Guard’s liberal law ideals, and the Animal Guards trigger happy tendencies. These are the guards who maintain jurisdiction over the water supply and dispersal of life support systems and medical gear. Each member of the Liquid Guard have experience and training in basic first aid. Their station is well removed from any form of help and they take pride in officers who take care of themselves. You’ll never find a Liquid Guard with an official partner.  _

_ Each year a different police captain from a different Guards Four will proctor a Jurisprudence Exam and a Cultural Sensitivity Exam. The Jurisprudence Exam tests a private investigator’s knowledge of the law and how to go between the lines of the different jurisdictions in order to investigate legally. The Cultural Sensitivity exam tests the P.I.’s ability to act diplomatically between the millions of different species who live, work, and do business in and around the colonies. _

* * *

 

_ _ My mouth ran dry. Gold eyes wide and my thin green lips were sucked in tight enough I could feel my nose wrinkle.

“So as you can see Ms. Aventurine, with the Captain of the Liquid Guard handling the Jurisprudence exam and the captain of the Stone Guard heading Cultural Sensitivity, you will have the odds set against you to ever be a Galactic Private Investigator,” Prof. Periwinkle Pearl finished lecturing, one finger pointed dramatically skyward.

By this time I had sunk behind a school desk. Brain on mute and internally screaming with horror. Everything else on the outside had emotionally shut down. Periwinkle leaned forward, waved a hand in front of my face. The awareness was there but the mind inside just died.

“Aventurine,” Periwinkle piped up.

I finally locked eyes with my friend. I opened my mouth and the throaty reply came out as a squeak. 

“Aventurine? Are you,” Periwinkle shook my shoulder, “Come on Greenie you’re scaring me.”

“How the _heck_ is that helping!” I yowled.

Periwinkle startled right out of her chair. Gold eyes wide in fear I whined.

“But Twinkle-Winkle you said this was supposed to be helpful!” I wheezed out, “How is this helping!”

Periwinkle gasped with two hands clasped to her lips. Dear gosh, I was going to make her cry. I yelped.

“WHOA-WHOA Twinkle-Winkle baby! Please! Um th-th-th-thaa-a-a-at came out wrong.” I breathed, “I mean Periwinkle.”

“Yes,” she stated.

“Thanks for helping me study all these exams,” I blurted out feeling the heat wafting from my cheeks not unlike a breath of hot air. I itched the back of my neck thinking about how much of a loser I felt like. “I mean this opportunity is big great. . . HUGE! I mean 350 years drug free. I haven’t had to hit on another person in weeks and when was the last time I went Gambling?”

Periwinkle giggled into her hands.My nerves strung taut twanged a chord at her mysterious giggle fits. I didn’t know what was so funny. I summoned my fighting staff from my Gem. It’s real summoning size is about the size of a toothpick. Nervous habit, here I am gnawing at the end of it with my teeth. Periwinkle’s laughing to the point she’s snorting out her nose and I’m fidgeting my heel fast enough at my chair a small earthquake could be felt through the floor.

“What?” I asked.

“You’re always this nervous every year.” She giggled.

“The last exam I nearly blew my health screening Winkle over a freaking twinkie,” I cringed inwardly, at calling her that nickname, “I bombed the cultural sensitivity test when the Plant Guard asked how to handle weeds and as a former cop I have a bad history with the Stone Guard ever since my old partner Zircon found out she could wrap her meaty fists around her neck. In fact I haven’t been back to Homeworld since the Diamond Authority left me for dead but-I’ll-let-down-everyone-who-saved-my-life-down-including you and-and a-and I.”

If my knees weren’t knocking together than my lips were looser than the fan belt of a motor mouth. Periwinkle put a finger to my lips. My heel was back to tapping an earthquake through the floor.

“Aventurine, you were and always have been one of the good cops from the Stone Guard and I’m happy for you that you’re not in that abusive situation anymore,” Periwinkle Pearl exclaimed, “It’s just a couple very important tests.” 

“Yeah,” I agreed but the knot of tension in my core loosened just a little, “Yeah, it’s just a test, I’ll . . . do good this year, I hope I’ll do good . . . Thanks Professor.”

“Anytime Aventurine anytime.” She stated.

 


	2. Dun-Dun-Dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Aventurine's daily life before everything goes to H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks. We don't have enough mystery in this chapter but please enjoy adults freaking out. Kids being hopefully adoreable and some character development.

Chapter 1:

<><><><><><><>

 

I’d dashed out the door. All test results promptly forgotten in a mind slew of schedule changes, school plays, and pulling up the time on my Gem’s holographic screens. I nearly tripped up the stairs on the way to Education Facility 1-D. The first floor equivalent of Elementary School 4th Grade.

 Kids ran screaming underfoot. I ducked when some feathery fired youths went careening just overhead. I high stepped a flying fastball and nearly tripped the scaly reptilian tale that bopped it back. People of every shape, size, and color either milled about or greeted each other on their way to pick up their younglings and common stance did every other person look vaguely humanoid.

“Aventurine, there you are!” chirruped a voice that sounded like a cross between pan pipes and a burbling brook, “The teachers been looking all over for you!”.

I steeled myself before catching three different colored blurs I steeled myself as the force of it knocked me several feet back. Most of the species on this satellite you could look up their likeness in a monster encyclopedia or a medieval bestiary. Aliens on other worlds followed the same basic principles for being a sentient lifeform. Evolution just took different forks in the road to get there. The cubs I babysat could get mistaken for a scorpion tailed lion with a porcupine mane until three near identical faces shoved their noses into my chest.

 “Silver! Merle! Melony!” I started to chat, “I’m sorry I’m so late in picking you up, how about we stop for.”

Flicking a thumb over the top of my Gemstone brought several flat holographic screens projected from the Gem.  I flipped through picture after picture until I found the inventory list and expanded the screen to see where in the inventory I put my wallet. It wasn’t in there until I’d padded around my pants pockets.

“Some ice . . . cream,” I trailed off, “Oh no!”

I couldn’t find my wallet.

Merle dangled a mangled swatch of leather on one claw and I’d felt my metaphorical heart fall through my ribs.

“My wallet! What happened? Where’d you find it?” I started.

Merle, Silver, and Melony suddenly got real quiet exchanging nervous glances. This wasn't the normal thing the cubs did. Normally Melony practically hogged the conversation. Silver chastised Melony and Merle grabbed the nearest available leg to cling on to for dear life. Unfortunately the emergency Med Techs had scurried past with a small pin cushioned child on a stretcher. Poor kid looked like she'd lost a boxing match with a porcupine. Sadly only three kids in the entire Education facility sported Quills.

“Oh,” I concluded, “Oh shoot I’m sorry.”

“Aventurine, it’s okay,” the little Manticore cub stated, “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Merle hid her face into my chest to hide the blush that unsuccessfully went to her pinned back ears. Stubby fingered paws grasped fistfuls of my shirt. Tail flicking high in agitation. I sighed. A destroyed wallet wasn’t that bad and I’d hugged the cub closer thanking my lucky stars she didn’t choke on it. Yet she took a while to explain why she had to apologize.

“Ok Merle,” I asked, no use tickling the answer out of her when her tail and mane brightened to frost blue. The more distressed a Manticore, the more toxic the poison.

“Aventurine I’m so sorry,” she sniffled.

“Come on sweethearts,” I started and winced at the unfortunate pet names dread curling in my gut at her distress, “As far as I know you don’t need to apologize. What’s wrong?”

“Merle sneezed and quills went zipping all over!” Melony yelled. She has two volumes, boisterous and unperceptive.

“Melony you’re embarrassing,” Silver whined. He tries to be the big brother, it’s hard to miss the white fur on silver quills and tail, but he’s only got a bossy three-and-a-half-minute lead on his sisters. Melony’s enough bull in a china closet for all three of them and Silver’s seen me enough at my worst he’d swore up and down to avoid anything having to do with Rakish ways.

Merle whimpered into my chest. She was the sensitive one like a newly hatched chick. If blue was the new fur color she’d still blush burgundy to her blue/black quills. The crier. The asthmatic allergic to everything. At first I thought it wasn’t a big deal. She used to cry over pulling up weeds I mean she felt sorry for the weeds not the chore of ripping them out.

 “We found your wallet on the way to school, I _tried_ to keep it safe and-and *sniff* I took out your wallet and-and a bird.” She hugged me harder and I tried not to squeak out in pain. Those claws dug deep into my back. “Or sixteen. I don’t know but Camellia not moving anymore!”

. . . Oh boy . . .

<><><><><>

 

Despite all of the cartoon vids I sat through with the cubs and romance stories I squirreled away(for personal reading later). It never flipped my mental switch to be attending a Parent Teacher’s meeting without their biological dad.

New crayon doodles were plastered on the steel walls. Hearth rugs tried and failed to give the gray backdrop a pop of color. The normal sized desk was comically too big for the pint sized teacher sitting at it. Professor Bullwart looked like the kind of feathered wyvern that belonged on a knight’s shield not stuffed into a suspenders and polkadot bow tie.

“Why Mrs. Manticore, Mrs. Leopard, please come in, come in,” he stated. His bass voice always threw me for a loop coming from that bird sized body.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa Bully-baby please,” I near begged, blasted pet-name was a slip of the tongue I swear, “First of all, we’re not married, and secondly since Corinth is so busy at the anti-venom wing, I help out because his family helped me. It’s the truth.”

“Hmph than maybe your children aren’t well rounded enough without a mother _and_ father constant in their lives,” Mrs. Leopard harrumphed, “Dirty clods like the Gems are quite low maintenance to even understand the needs of children.

And maybe if Mrs. Leopard quit painting herself as stay at home mom-of-the-year she’d notice all the gum her daughter chews is stuck to the receptionist desk she works at but this was a Parent Teacher’s meeting. I’d sent the kids out to play ball before I throttled some-parent I’d regret.

Prof. Bullwart, bless his avian heart, ignored the trouble in the room and pulled up a few quills from his suspender’s pocket. Instantly as bright icy blue as the quills Merle launches with just a sneeze my heart leapt to my throat.

“As you can see Mrs. Manticore,” Prof. Bullwart started and I couldn’t corrected him. My lungs took the wrong time to stop working. “Merle was out playing in the garden with five year old Camellia. There was an accident near the roses again.”

Mrs. Leopard glared down her nose at Prof. Bullwart from atop miles and miles of extremely tall spotted neck.  When she lowered her head to see where to pick up a quill her hands fumbled around either side of her glasses for a minute. Yet she had to extend her neck to see and wipe them before she put them back on.

“Camellia is in the intensive care unit for acute poisoning down the hall,” Prof. Bullwart explained further.

“No that Androphagos should be taken out of school!” yelled Mrs. Leopard. “I don’t care how you do it, but I want the expulsion to happen and to happen now!”

“Mrs. Leopard _please,_ ” Prof. Bullwart begged, “It is only an accident and a three day suspension is the only thing we could.”

“SUSPENSION!” I shrieked loud enough the kids outside heard me, “What the ******* Hell!”

“Ugh, cussing,” Mrs Leopard snorted, “Well I never!”

“The kid only got hurt by accident,” I growled low in my throat. Bloodshot red eyes glaring into unamused cognac peepers of the long limbed Camelopard, “And Corinth doesn’t work your cruddy rotating  shifts for fits and giggles you ungrateful dog! We pay rent you Domestic Dirtbag! Just as much as you!”

“You don’t even have claws how do you _even_ ” Mrs. Leapard began but froze when I’d jumped from my seat and stamped past the door, “W-w-wait what. What are you doing?”

“Mrs. Manticore don’t do anything violent please,” Prof. Bullwart uttered.

“Where’s your courtesy phone!” I uttered.

Bull in a china closet, a little doubt nagged, maybe I’m not the kind of parent Corinth’s cubs need.

“But good heavens Mrs. Manticore you can’t leave a parent teacher’s meeting,” he started.

“COURTESY PHONE!” I snapped.

Professor Bullwart gulped. Bull in a china closet Aventurine, don’t be a bull in a china closet.

“Oh now I know where the little bit-witch gets her hussy OW!” Mrs Leopard yelped. I grabbed her camel tail and twisted nice and hard.  Her high caterwaul devolving into pathetic whimpers of “Ow . . . ow . . . oh my goodness . . . someone call pest control _please!_ ”

While Mrs. Leopard pitched an uptight hissy fit and Professor Bullwart nearly wet his pants. My bloodshot red eyes shrunk at the pupil to regard Prof. Bullwart with my best smile but that only scared him into premature molting.

“If you’d be so kind,” I added secretly proud I remembered to be polite this time even while yanking poor Mrs. Leopard around by her pencil-skirt rear. “I have to call Merle’s father to pick the cubs up early, oh and start preparing dinner without me.”

“But Mrs. Manticore,” Prof. Bullwart started, “You can’t leave the meeting.”

“Oh hell no we’re taking the meeting with us,” I growled, “There is no way I’m going to let some over-coddling Domestic Dirtbag bar _my_ kids on only little to no evidence. I want to get the full story for myself.”

<><><><><>

The infirmary for the satellite has several doctors and nurses working in tandem on many patients for a variety of health reasons. I usually took Merle there for her venom check and Allergy shots since her venom isn’t fully under control yet and quills explode everywhere every time she sneezes. The Manticores here have come from a long line of farmers and poor Merle had to be the one cub to take after her mother and get violent hay fever. His biggest allergy being dirt in general.

The infirmary also served as a variety of ther things.Mrs. Leopard’s daughter was hugging a blue toy lion to her chest in a brave effort to avoid her shots. I surprised the nurse when I slid by to inspect the five year old myself. Her brown eyes were still vibrant and alert if a little sleepy. Her pulse still beat regularly against her caryatid vein. The puncture wounds to the neck were tiny, not swelling up. I took out the quill from the pocket. It was only an icy blue tip compared to the rest of the navy blue coloring. The poison hit but it wasn’t lethal thank goodness.

. . . Merle would’ve called herself a murderer if she killed Camellia. Her mother was hovering worriedly in the background but I was too close to her daughter for her to make a bad impression in front of her little girl.

Camellia is smart though, just like her mom, and forthright just as Mummy and Daddy taught her to be.

“Hello, do I know you?” she asked, “Pardon me but are you Merle’s scary Mum?”

It caught my attention that such a polite daughter would have such a rude Mom but I’m a terrible liar and couldn’t just correct everyone.

“Merle’s Mum,” I began and felt my mouth go dry, aw screw it, I tell her now, the parents will sort out the knit gritty not me, “Merle’s real Mum is dead alright?”

Her eyes widened in horror. I was quick to add.

“But whoa hold it Swa-sweet-spot! What I meant to say was Merle’s Mum died a long time ago and I’ve been taking up the Mummy duties okay. They’re practically my kids anyway because I’ve known Merle’s Mummy and Daddy and Grand-pappy okay so don’t-don’t look into it too much.”

Camellia got comfortable in her seat and cocked her head curiously. Her eyes narrowed. “Are you _sure_ you’re really _not_ Merle’s mean Mummy.”

I rolled my eyes, “Scary yes but mean? Nah, I’ve been healthy and helpful for three hundred fifty years.”

“Are _you sure?”_ she asked.

“I’m sure I’m sure,” I stated.

“Okay,” Camellia nodded to herself in satisfaction, “You’re sure not wrinkly enough to be a grandma and you don’t look like a lady. I got it!”

Camellia was so busy contemplating this that she didn’t notice the doctor give the shot, put on the band-aid, and safely take a sip before the spit take drowned his work tools in coffee.

“You’re their other daddy,” Camelia cheered.

Spit take sprayed in the background. Mrs. Leopard put a hand to her forehead and fainted. Prof. Bullwart was laughing behind his foot. His wings didn’t have hands to hide his mouth with. I choked on my spit. In all the years I’ve had dodging the same excuses from everyone else about our not so traditional family. Being called a boy has not happened to me in two thousand years.

“I’m you know what, if that’s what makes you happy for now, call me whatever you want just don’t call me late-for-supper okay?” I stated.

“Are you here because Merle explodes when she sneezes?” Camellia stated and here I sat thanking whoever created smart sensible kids.

“I came here to make sure everyone was a-okay,” I confessed, earning a giggle from Camellia  and a gasp from everyone else, “Merle was heartbroken when she came to see me today and scared she’d explode again from shear fear of you getting hurt so, I promised her I’d come check on everyone while she calmed down enough not to set her poison off.”

“Okay but what do you usually do when those quills start turning whitish blue,” she asked.

“We . . . play away from the Atrium,” I confessed, “And thank you for being my cub’s friend.”

“And thank you for checking on me,” Camelia stated, she turned to her mother, “Mama can I play with Merle tomorrow. She’ll be there right?”

Yeah . . . Mrs. Leopard had some explaining to do. . . Her daughter wasn’t with the other kids when Merle got suspended at her Mummy’s behest.

I bent down to grab Mrs. Leopard’s glasses. Just the small joy humming from my Gem to my toes had me smiling ear to ear which scared the Camelopard more than when my gold eyes used to be red and bloodshot.

“Did you need these?” I asked, “I saw you can’t see up close without them.”

Mrs. Leopard grabbed the glasses hissing, “Who told you?”

I got the heck out of there while the going got good.

<><><><><>

 

Still after that Parent Teacher Conference had gotten taken up to the school Board. I was called only a few days later to yet another Parent Teacher’s meeting. Only this time kids weren’t the ones in trouble. The bottom floor of the education facility had the principal, the supervisor, and several teachers seated high above on intimidating looking pedestals.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Prof. Bullwart exclaimed.

“Nah it’s fine it’s,” I gave my best grin, though the rest of me didn’t feel too confident, “I was the one who roughed up Camellia’s mom. I’d rather it was me in trouble instead of the kids for something that wasn’t . . .”

The first thing that blinded me was the shear amount of color in the bleak industrialized Education facility. The whole place has dull dreary factory written all over it and someone or something had just slapped a gigantic throne in the middle of the conference hall. A blue Pearl stood pensively with her hands clasped looking warily around the room at all the beasts. Her sky blue hair blocked her eyes so you could only tell where the Gem was looking by her long pointy nose.

I turned to Professor Bullwart asking, “What the hell is Blue Diamond doing here?”

Professor Bullwart shrugged, “My guess is as good as yours Mrs. Manticore. Truth is neither the school board nor any of the police departments have called her”

“It’s Aventurine, and no I’m not Corinth’s wife more like hired help,” I stated, “. . . sort of . . . Who the heck did that . . . uh . . . _person . . ._ tattle to this time! The Stone Guard don’t even need to eat so who’s the stool pigeon this time?”

See, I’d been practicing diplomacy. I didn’t call Camille’s mother the Dumb-tastic Domestic which is kind of redundant coming from the other stay-at-home-mom who’s pseudo-mom or pseudo-dad. Aw who the heck cares.

“Let’s kill them,” I stated next line and I kid you not I think I lost a metaphorical gold star somewhere for the thought of resorting to murder the enemy and burning the evidence.

“Mrs. Manticore,” Prof. Bullwart huffed, wings at his hips, “With the way you dragged Mrs. Leopard kicking and screaming by her tail mind you. I’m surprised the Animal Guard didn’t arrest you for assault.”

“But what would the _Stone Guard_ want with the School Board, and the Satellite in general. Stone Guard is the  Homeworld’s police department. They don’t associate with anyone else that doesn’t have a Gem.” I trailed off, my first worries going to Periwinkle Pearl and the Manticore family I work for.

This time both Corinth and I showed up this time. Corinth’s burgundy frame, rose pink quills and tail looked poured into the suit he wore. The cubs were at a babysitters and thankfully no one was there to see my relapse.

“Can we murder the leader of an entire nation and say Yellow Diamond did it? Trust me there’s enough corrupt politicians in her court they’d jump at the chance to condemn whatever they fear,” I bargained, “Or better yet I hit’em with my stick.”

“Not this time,” Corinth concluded, “You started this mess and we will finish it, together.”

His burly arm around one shoulder. Professor Bullwart’s talons pulling at the nape of my shirt.

“If the Stone Guard’s involved they won’t listen to anyone else,” Professor Bullwart added.

This also included the constant mental nagging of Prof. Periwinkle's as usual sound advice.

_Sometimes the art of diplomacy means taking one for the team._

Yeah I forgot half of what Periwinkle said again as usual. It had to have been all the useful stuff because that flittered away from my enfeebled patience. For the sake of friends, colleagues, and my ever present hatred of anything having to deal with my home planet (except a select few who shalt be left unnamed)  I exhaled slowly. I puffed out my chest and marched straight over to that gorgeous throne that I wished looked like an ugly eyesore compared to the rest of the Education facility.

“Hi there is there any chance for me to see Blue Diamond?” I asked Blue Pearl first before stepping into the pretty walking Gondola Blue Diamond called her office or her throne, whichever in that order. It’s too pretty to look useful.

Blue Diamond’s Pearl whipped her head around. Mouth slightly ajar pointing to herself.

I broke several Pearl handling laws saying, “Yeah I’m asking you but honestly. I’m here to see Blue Diamond but I don’t want to see her you know? I shouldn’t say this but I don’t like Homeworld and if Blue Diamond leaves now I will be so happy you helped send her away.”

The cringe worthy bluntness. I wanted to lie. I wanted to smile and hold my composure just like Mrs. Leopard always pretended to do on Pinterest. Why didn’t I lie to the Diamonds like I wanted to? The last couple to defy her nearly died and I’d rather inspect a murder scene without plastic gloves than associate with Blue Diamond’s corrupt nut jobs. Her court is one of the most fair out of the Diamond Authorities but thanks to that kindness, that leniency which is about as lenient as Game of Thrones played with machine guns and duck hunting duty,  we have had some real jerks take advantage of her laws and abuse other people in small barely visible ways to the untrained eye. Even after several thousand years on the force I still hadn’t forgotten those dangerous neighborhoods, or the parking tickets.

The Blue Pearl bounced up and down. She clapped her hands excitedly with a giggle, a giggle? The secretary to the Demi-Tyrant known as Blue Authority herself  had been listening to me want to _kill_ her owner and hide the body. Yet she was happy to see me?

The Blue Pearl’s answer was to yank me by my neck. Heaven forbid Prof. Bullwart and Corinth were attached when we all fell into a heap at Blue Diamond’s feet.

Blue Diamond has a way of representing forgiveness and inspiring repent from the very presence emitted. She’s huge as in head scraping the night sky big and her feet hidden by layers of gauzy cloth were just the foundation of a person whom when sitting down still dwarfed Mrs. Leopard in height and veiled her eyes from the rest of us. Scarier still the Diamond was smiling!

Prof. Bullwart sat on my shoulder. His twail twined around my arm like a security blanket. Corinth shifted subtly ever so behind me by an inch. No one on the Satellite knew a Gem could be the size of a semi-truck or bigger. None of them thankfully knew why I was scared because she was smiling for a bad deed I did. It’s not normal. This was the Homeworld Gems who decided it was perfectly okay to destroy entire civilizations and ecosystems, forcing the Satellite’s denizen’s . . . or their ancestors at least . . . to flee the planet and live like refugees for the past five thousand years and The Crystal Gems were just as uncool. They warred on Earth and killed several of my friend’s family by mistaking them for the man-eating monsters that the Humans wanted to hide from.

“Hey Blue-bfft-pffp-tfft-plah,” my casual greeting was cut short by Prof. Bullwart and Corinth muffling me before another embarrassing nickname fell from my lips.

“Aventurine the Green and Mean how nice it is to finally meet you,” she greeted warmly in her according-to-schedule motherly tone.

My knees knocked together of their own accord. I swallowed a bundle of nerves catching my throat veering from love and tolerance to straight up anger.

“What the heck is your deal Dirtbag? You usually ask for a serial number first before you greet a Quartz so casually to say we’re friends. Am I supposed to be funny? Does my reputation amuse you? Or are you here looking for Kindergarten sized handouts you blue-mmfff. Hey!”

Corinth’s paw tasted like soap and I didn’t like it being shoved in my mouth.

“Our broad security network of spies have heard tell of an annoying Aventurine, Our experts have lead us to believe that _you_ personally are studying to pass an exam,” she stated.

Expert was the polite term for future sears. Aristocrats who can predict the future via math or cognizance but they’re nearly extinct and politicians. Nobles have ways of twisting each other’s arms if political intrigue isn’t dirty enough for a game among thrones.

“Yes,” I answered immediately, “What of it. Enough small chat. State your proposition.”

“If you get rid of your . . .” Blue Diamond hid her disgust under a mask of neutrality, “. . . pets.”

“Ma’am they live and work here,” I growled, “ _I_ live and work here. No, no, not as your stooge, not as their spy but as a legal citizen who doesn’t have to put up with your Clod-hopper Crud in our Educational Facility. Now get out or state your proposition because I am through crossing my arms in your dumb salute and wishing O-Diamond-My-Diamond now how about you run along and take your walking Gondola into a long walk into the shortest black hole ya nimrod.”

In hindsight I should have backed out now and this whole journey would have been avoided but my insensitivity lead to a number of problems mostly if not all of it my fault. Blue Diamond snapped her fingers snapped her fingers to have her Blue Pearl run inside. Tapping her finger on the side of throne where the projector would be. Her Blue Pearl circled her hands around her Gem and launched a video of an ancient battle.

I snorted in disgusted. Of course I recognized Rose Quartz and her terrifying renegade Pearl. Those two hooligans used to take cop cars for joy rides and vandalized small towns. I didn’t care who the victims were they’ve got a vandalism fee worth three thousand times all the oil imported into the U.S. than all the Toyotas tossed in the junk yard. It was the third Gem who caught my attention.

Sapphires are pretty rare so it’ve been pretty easy to find her. Red, blue, violet, red, blue, violet, and it only took a couple of seconds to get her triadic eyes memorized. Big puffy square hair and a Gem on each palm. Fusions are temporary but not hard to find.

This entire video was an amazing sword fight. Prof. Bullwart watched spell bound for the sake of science. Corinth grinned, he always liked watching combat. I glared past the hologram into Blue Diamond’s eye vicinity. I’m no Gem of the Homeworld Gems. I was not gonna clasp my hands and bow like one of her pets.

“This sapphire was a very dear expert of mine and I wish to know what made her victim to this travesty,” Blue Diamond stated mimicking the tone of a frightened parent for her daughter but I was not going to hear the end of it.

“Screw that! There is some ulterior motive! You never capitalize a situation without asking what’s in it for you!” I snapped, “So what’s the bargain? Where’s the bribe?”

I will admit Blue Diamond had a bit of class when I asked this ignorantly.

“Where do you see yourself a thousand years from now?” she’d responded.

To which I uh . . . I didn’t have a comeback. I actually hmmmed on the balls of my feet and felt I dunno, alone I guess. Ten years down the road I’d be crying my eyes out at Silver, Merle’s and Melony’s college graduation like the happy proud parent I kind of am or cheering on whatever future endeavor they wanted to do in their adult life even if it was living out of the back of a mini-van performing rock concerts than so long as they were happy than that would make me happy. Yet as I stopped to finally think, in Gem years, ten years from now was just a five minute walk down the street and fifty years was a trip to the gas station by equivalent. Yet a thousand years can blow by just like that.

Gems have never aged. Heck we remain unchanged for so long that the Birthdays just blend together and nobody on Homeworld ever had a sense of time anymore. Most of the neighbors I’d met would’ve been lucky to live to a ripe old age of 75 if disease or unnatural death doesn’t claim them first. I’d cried on the inside. On the outside if Corinth wasn’t holding me up I’d have collapsed to my knees for as wobbly as I’d felt.

“I’ll be a Galactic Private Investigator some day,” I blurted out, “And years from now I’ll still be reliable and sober.”

“Are you saying you are not reliable now?” Blue Diamond stated gently and so nicely. I almost missed the insult she snuck in unlike Camellia’s Mom who had all the subtlety of a barn door.

I had all the subtlety of a crashing car when I’d argued, “Well aren’t you?”

I felt real smart saying that because the last time Blue Diamond was reliable was when she called Sapphire and asked to have a diplomatic meeting to deal with the Crystal Gems peacefully. Too bad she was hoping Stupid one and Stupid two would show up to bungle negotiations the best way they knew how.

Of course the best way Blue Diamond knew how was not by force. Unlike Yellow Diamond she has a good memory and she can remember every Gem by name. Treat them like her kids and an underling will do anything for a pat on the head or a little respect.

“I am the leader who takes care of the needs of the people before the needs of my own, my little foundlings,” I remember her calling them including me. We were a bunch of Quartz soldiers who were made to be soldiers and programmed to be cops. I had a hard time adapting to domestic life, and still do a little. A forgotten part of me ached to be among nonjudgmental peers my own age, my _real_ age, if not I clenched my fists hating the nausea roiling in my gut about my true nature as evident as the heart shaped stone embedded where the middle of the ulna and radial is supposed to be.

“I have a proposition for you,” she said finally.

The words about dang time died on my lips. Owners wanted to strip their pets down first before they gained a rebellious streak. Some took it down with violence. Some took it down by fear. Yet manipulatively her niceness covered the  trap she let snap around my confidence and ultimately a traitorous part of my Gem-hating heart.

“This part of the Cultural Sensitivity test is daunting because out of all of our data with other planets. We do not _have_ anyone experienced in Cultural activities.” She started, and this sentence while directed at me was this appreciative nod to Prof. Bullwart and Corinth while ignoring her personal Pearl in the room.

Homeworld has walking talking people who dance on command. Even Soldiers have universal translators so that trade partners don’t up and kill each other. _Why_ was the Blue Bum ignoring this?

“Yet as a test and favor I offer you a deal,” she began.

“OH C’MON!” I yelled, “PUSSYFOOTING AROUND AGAIN! SERIOUSLY?”

I found my fire for a few seconds.

“I’ll back your test taking by being your sponsor if you can solve one case for me,” Blue Diamond stated, “Where is the fusion and is she really a threat?”

“I’ll . . .” I sighed, “I’ll think about it and give you an answer day before the test.”

“Good job,” she praised.

The school board had the dropped jaws of a fifteen mouth rimmed salute. Blue Pearl took us outside, hugged all three of us weirdly enough. She was scared to death when Corinth wrapped his arms around her. He kind of looks like an anthropomorphic porcupine you can’t quite grasp and her spindly arms lingered around Prof. Bullwart’s feathers. Homeworld is like this sterilized petri dish. Everything is so manmade Blue Pearl was just stuck upon the simple fascination of feathers ghosting across pale blue skin.

“Here, this is the number of the nearest Animal Guard,” Corinth started to explain, family thing to do since his grandfather in-law before his other grandfather-in-law was a cop.

Blue Pearl snapped up the card and stored it in her Gem faster than Blue Diamond would take a look at it. Funny thing is she did that with Parking tickets too if my memory recollects correctly. Pearls don’t own much, are talked to very little, and this Pearl had a hoarding habit for paper as if the act of owning something meant something to an imprisoned Gem.

The walking thrown room sprouted its legs and waddled away like a turtle high on energy drinks. Mrs. Leopard plum forgot what I was called there for. She must’ve been putting on her makeup because one set of paint just smeared left of where her lips should be.  We stood in an empty space that once housed a gloriously beautiful giantess. The real Gems looked nothing like the nasty boogie men described in their history books.

I didn’t let go of Corinth the entire walk home that day. I remember going through my usually day to day routine the rest of that day in a daze. My mind kept repeating Blue Diamond’s hurtful manipulative question, Where am I going to be? Where am I going to be? Then the question twisted into Who am I? When the who am I morphed into the what was I, I couldn’t stand it anymore. Depression seemed to drag me down despite my most forced grin and the one to notice this change in my demeanor was Corinth, the one quiet natured Manticore I’d worked with for the past 35 years.

<><><><><>

 

Corinth took me aside the minute it was time to get dinner on the table, announcing, “Hey, Aventurine let’s do takeout for dinner instead.”

“Did you mean the new Vegan takeout place downtown?” I croaked, for the first time in what felt like forever.

What control I had over my arms and legs hung limply off of me akin to wet pasta. Air scratched my throat dry and when I tried to swallow back my anger tears prickled at my eyes. I rubbed the butt of my palm against each eye before turning to greet him. He gasped his shock.

“I can still cook,” I stated taking up a knife and CHOP-CHOP-CHOP-CHOP attacking those vegetables ferociously. _How dare Blue Diamond!_ Once, dump in the salad bowl. Twice, I chopped too close to my fingers and by the third time Corinth caught me by my wrist. _How dare a Diamond invade my family’s lives._ I was all but shaking in fury.

“How dare that Bovine Blue Butt go to OUR family’s school! Threaten OUR family and friends!” I snapped, “And jam her collosal nose into OUR business, maybe MY business and-and when I get my hands on that walking talking dishrag I’ll~ Grrrrrrr!”

“Aventurine while you can do anything you set your mind to when you’re focused on the task at paw,” Corinth talked me down gently, he put away the knife and shoved the salad into the ice box, “I have never seen you this spooked.”

“Alright,” I relented, breathing the sigh from my lips, releasing the steam from my temper, “Alright how to begin this, or where to start?”

If the Crystal Gems seem emotionally constipated to me then I’ve cornered the market on the pot calling the kettle black. Corinth could’ve been the patron saint of all things understanding even if we have this age gap of five thousand plus years. His kids who are a part of the family I’ve never had taught me to be openly honest and careful about what I say and do. I kind of forgot a couple huge details I didn’t tell the kids or Corinth, even Periwinkle got shielded from a whole lot.

“You know how I haven’t been buddy-buddy with other Gems right?” I carefully asked.

Corinth nodded and went to set the table. I handed him dishes and silverware by force of habit. The only flipside I could think of was Blue Diamond’s sudden appearance had uprooted the PTA meeting Mrs. Leopard demanded after dragging her butt all the way through town literally by her tail. I did not want to cook today and suddenly didn’t feel very hungry.

“Your hatred for Homeworld rivals the other three police districts,” Corinth sighed, “I thought you’d go scare her away but I’ve never seen you have a friendly chat with another Gem aside from Periwinkle and that’s only because she’s the closest you have to a childhood friend.”

“Well all of Gemkind are built for certain uses in life and our rank is decided by whoever owns us and whoever we own beneath us.” I muttered, deep breath in, “Look Blue Diamond was happy to see me. That’s what’s scary for me. She is a Grand Poo-bah of the Diamond Authority and hates what goes against convention.”

“But you’ve been a great help in raising the kids and you’ve happily worked for the Manticore family for three to four generations.” He began and his ears pinned back against bright pink quills, “That’s . . . oh dear . . . I-is that _normal_ for a Quartz soldier? To be acting the part of a nanny and housemaid and servant?”

“That’s what Pearls, from Homeworld,” I stated carefully remembering Prof. Periwinkle is the only Pearl I know who actually is a free citizen, “do.”

Yet the more I talked the more I rambled. The more I rambled the less I sounded like a regular upstanding adult and more like a wind-up toy. The more I started to let loose. The more I started rambling.

“ They are shiny toys made to be fancy secretaries or dolls for lack of a better treatment and Soldiers have all the rights of a free citizen because our life expectancy rate is extremely short. We are _made_ to be powder monkeys or  canon fodder. Unless you’re that one Jasper who went M.I.A. several months back from yellow Diamond’s court than you don’t even have her attention. My real name is a serial number from a manufacturing factory not a real name for a real person. I hated seeing that treatment and I was scared Blue Diamond would find Periwinkle Pearl again and . . .” I gulped, “And she’ll bring out the shock collar. Then Prof. Bullwart and you would have to explain to our ten year old cubs about how a Country Leader is able to get away with Mass Murder without being convicted like anyone else and-and I thought I left that past behind me but heck _no_ it just had to follow everyone home.”

The more I started rambling the sooner I began to hyperventilate.

“And the Crystal Gems are anti-Homeworld ANYTHING number one on down the line! GASP! They cut all ties! _Ehhh_ I’ll be captured for sure! They’ll bubble me and stick me in some LAVA CHAMBER AND I’LL NEVER SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN! AND . . . and . . . _annnd_ _. . .”_

I was to the point of gasping for air now. Heat rushing to my face. I was so flustered Corinth had to sternly grab me by the shoulders. I squeaked in a short wheeze. Corinth’s face suddenly lunged nose to nose with mine.

“Aventurine!” Corinth commanded, “Calm down!”

The command just whooshed air back into my lungs. My fluttering diaphragm bowed to give way to deep cooling breaths. The color drained from my cheeks but for once my head felt clear. The daze that fogged my head that day just lifted.

“I don’t like ordering anyone around,” Corinth reminded me, “It makes me feel like you’re a bauble when you’ve done so much for us and asked for nothing in return. It’s unfair to us.”

“I . . . I’m sorry Corinth,” I almost pleaded, “Having Blue Diamond know where I live scares me because she’s been famous for taking hostages and executing volunteers.”

Corinth’s shoulders bunched up around his head. His quills went near hot pink in color. Tail coiled up behind his back.

“Executed!” Corinth squeaked, thinking first about the family than about the public blasting the Animal Guard used to do to shoplifters. Try putting a small child in that position.

“Yeah,” I agreed, “In Homeworld equal opportunity guilty until proven innocent has been a society norm for as long as I’ve been on the Stone Guard police force maybe things have changed  and on Earth, no one knows how that planet evolved because The Crystal Gems have destroyed all connections to Homeworld including the chance to settle things peacefully.”

Corinth dabbed the dishrag to his sweaty temple. While Melony, Merle and Silver played outside even though grant it the sky was a computer generated hologram to hide the steel beams and glass casing that trapped breathable air inside the “great outdoors.” Inside the kitchen, I was hesitant to put an arm around him but as soon as he felt my hand squeeze the opposite shoulder Corinth hugged back. His chin rested in the crook of my neck. It was awkward patting his back but he squeezed tight. He would not let go.

. . . If all this messed up. I could lose everything. He’d lose a good friend. I’d lose a good family who liked me. I didn’t let go either.

 

<><><><><>

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of the lovely readers who stuck by me through the prologue. Aventurine seems to really corner the market on bad first impressions and Blue Diamond being happy to see her? It sounds as crazy as He-man handing Skeletor the keys to the Castle of Grayskull or Mum-rah turning up in My Little Pony. Eighties references aside, thank you for sticking with us and any comments and questions you have can be reviewed and taken into consideration for answering in the comments section below. I'd better head to bed. I've got work in the morning and a workspace that needs decluttering.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Ostler


	3. Getting to know Blue Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guest has Aventurine rethinking how best to approach the Homeworld case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of headcanon around the internet on what Homeworld is like. Most of it having to do with Homeworld is whacko as the common premise. There is child punishment in this chapter and we learn where Melony learned a few bad words.

 

 

<><><><><> 

Blue Diamond had left an insurance policy to make sure I get back to her. I didn’t know Blue Diamond had left a communication line behind. All I knew was this person padded barefoot down the metal studded floors that served as streets for the satellite. Every time I’d taken a cub’s paw in each hand I could’ve sworn I’d seen a hint of gauzy blue skirt every time I looked both ways before crossing the busy street. Merle even tugged at my shirt pointing out a luminous specter running around in a leotard and lack of shoes. Corinth didn’t catch a whiff of any strange scents. The whole family and I chalked it up as a fluke.

It wasn’t until Merle clung to my pant leg. Silver caught his Dad’s attention. We’d walked into the front door of a scene straight from the old history books. The shopkeeper could give snapping turtles a run for their money.  Top two bear arms crossed across an expansive armored chest. Bottom two arms stuck on his hips. He angrily glared down at Blue Pearl. Compared to the rustic atmosphere and brass fixtures she was like a dying lightbulb in a kitchen full of oversized cutlery and blazing stovetops. He’d pointed to a wooden sign sporting the Diamond authority symbol being crossed out right inside the thick red circle.

“Can’t you read clam spit? The sign says what it means!” He snapped, “No Stone Guard cops allowed.”

A whine escaped her throat. Blue Diamond’s Pearl hugged herself in a vain effort to stay calm.  I did a double take recognizing the waif-like Blue Pearl that served as Blue Diamond’s receptionist. At first I tried to convince myself, it _can’t_ be her. I’d seen Blue Pearl leave with her master. There was no way a Diamond would leave behind her Pearl, they’re expensive to lose.

“Aventurine what’s that lady doing out here?” blurted out Silver, “Actually why _is_ a Gem this far from Homeworld?”

 Good gravy Silver you just asked the one question I didn’t have an answer for. At least not an appropriate answer. The apparition became real and I whirled around wondering, where’s Blue Pearl’s boss. I grabbed one cub by the scruff of her neck knowing how she is with new situations. Corinth picked up the other and cub number three. I felt around a bare leg. Someone could trace a blinking dotted line where cub #3 used to be.

“Corinth where’s Merle?” I piped up, asking the big burly father who had a rambunctious Silver under his arm.

“But don’t you have Melony?” Corinth asked.

The cub in my hand hung limply by the scruff of her neck. She giggled when I’d swung her back and forth a little. I’d lifted the load in my hand only to be nose to nose with a dark blue face. Merle kissed me smack on the cheek. Horror of horrors not again. Melony is usually like holding back a draft steed with a dog leash. I grabbed the wrong cub.

“Melony! Get back here!” Silver fussed.

“Young lady the receptionist is not a jungle gym,” Corinth sternly added, dashing after the wayward cub.

Meanwhile Blue Pearl craned her neck on the up and up into two glittering glints of hard red eyes lined deep beneath bushy brown eyebrows. The beast’s beard bushed around glinting bear fangs. His equine ears pinned flat. Blue Pearl hugged her arms to her rail-pole torso in a vain effort not to cower under the shopkeeper’s overwhelming presence. She crumpled, knees shaking whilst surrounded by knives.

“We are a no solicitation establishment,” growled the shopkeeper, “And we have the right to refuse service.” His lower paw thumbed the sword at his hip. Blue Pearl gulped.

“B-but, but-but,” her voice surprised me. It took her several seconds to speak up again, “. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I have my orders . . .  I can’t . . . . . . . . . “

“Can’t what?” he began, “Can’t leave? Can’t arrest us? I will give until the count of three. . . One.”

The hiss of sliding metal as the beast unsheathed his sword. Blue Pearl took a hesitant step backwards.

“. . . Two . . .” He deeply rumbled.

His sword held high. One turn had its polished steel flash hot white in the low slung fluorescent lighting. My proverbial heart leaped into my throat. Melony ran right into the line of fire.

“Three!”

I grabbed Merle’s leftover quill in my pocket and slung it. Down came the blade. Like a dart the quill whistled past.  Blue Pearl tripped when Melony dove for her. The duo landed beneath Corinth. His quills halfway red and extended.  When the flying quill went straight between the eyes. The resulting thunk of needle met flesh and the frightening beast clattered to his knees. The sword clanged across the ground.

Blue Pearl went stiff beneath Corinth’s massive chest. He’s not as big as a  Tarasque but he can be a bit stifling to be under. Melony struggled under Corinth a bit squirming on top of the frightened Gem. Blue Pearl however went limp. I walked past the protective parent checking the shopkeeper. A little glazed in the eyes but he’s really big and that quill was the one of ones Merle accidentally hit Camellia with. It’s not a very potent venom but it can make you quite buzzed. I’ve been hit by the cub’s quills on a multiple of occasions. Those are supposed to take prey and threats down for the count, the halfway bright ones. The brightly colored quilled tips are like a high of helium than one too many rounds on the rollercoaster. The Tarasque stumbled to his feet with his bottom paws clutching his stomach. His face was turning a shade greener than his reptilian tail.

<><><><><><> 

“Melony what were you thinking!” I snapped, livid, relieved and yelling at the top of my lungs, “Do you know how hard it is for mammals to recover from being sliced in half!”

“I thought that shopkeeper was a B*****” Melony piped up.

“Ah!” I snapped, “And what else did I tell you about cussing? Two creds for the cuss jar,” I snapped.

Melony’s eyes widened in horror.

“But-but he bullied the lady,” Melony pleaded, “He’s a,”

She started.

“That’s going to be four creds to the cuss jar, Sugar-quill, you want to make it six? Or are you going to tell me why you ran into the line of fire,” I growled.

“But Daddy!” Melony griped looking to her father for rescue, Corinth shook his head.

“Melony what you just did was dangerous,” Corinth stated, “While standing up is the right thing to do.”

He’d gave me this look. His eyes shifting to point from me to the kid. It struck me this was my cue.

“Uh . . . Well, you still need to stay safe too!” I blurted out, inwardly wincing at myself, “Er, A dead body in the line of fire can’t stand up for what’s right when there’s always a peaceful solution . . . somewhere.”

“But you’re violent,” Melony pointed out, “Why can’t I be a supercool fighter like you?”

“There wasn’t anything cool about it!” I yelled.

“Sure there was,” Melony piped up, “You threw that quill like a ninja needle. That’s uber cool!”

“ _I_ provided backup to my partner,” I stated, turning to the other co-parent in the group through grit teeth, “Corinth help. Me. Out. Here.”

“Your mother is right,” Corinth stated, “Not perfect but right. To perform such a feat takes years of training even if a Gem is born already knowing how to do a certain job which can include fighting. Aventurine had to practice years and years to learn when not to hurt people and when your mother says something is dangerous she speaks from personal experience. It takes practice to be able to fight and use martial arts moves safely in crowded areas.”

“I’m not Mom,” I began but with Melony and her siblings  held awestruck by Corinth’s attention. The scene tended to warm my heart and make my insides squirmy.  A kid could hold someone’s entire wisdom and actions on par with Diamond Authority and yet monkey see monkey do. I was twice scared now more than ever. If a kid could pick up on my bad habits and imitate them especially my slips of tongue. What’s going to happen to them if I show them something worse? Homeworld has seen me at my worst. I wished I could be a better someone not replace their mother though I want to be a parent yet not want to be. “Well just promise me you’ll practice safety okay Melony?”

“Okay,” Melony stated, “But c’mon Aventurine someday I’ll be as cool as you.”

That heart wrenching squirmy insides look hit me full force. I bit my lip thinking back to the PTA meeting I screwed up. The leader of a nation I wanted to murder. The mental image of a grown up Melony at some bar chugging pony-shots for chump change. Urgh. I don’t want her following in my shoes.

“You stood up for what’s right and not racist or,” I stated and muddled into the words stood up for what’s not me, “Well doing the right thing is the cool thing okay.”

“Yeah,” Silver agreed, “Just like you.”

The trio of cubs got me into a vice grip. Part of me wanted to scream no-no I’m not cool. It was this greedy possessive big part of my heart that hugged them back with all my might. Corinth hugged the four of us in his massive arms. He’d easily lifted us all off the ground. A good gentle friend, the cubs who’d wrenched my heart every which way and the surprising thing is I didn’t mind. I don’t know how to tell their real mother that while she’s six feet under and pushing back daisies. I cracked a grin hoping if I at least act responsible maybe one day I’ll become what the cubs think of me.

I untangled from the group hug. I turned towards Blue Pearl. Okay maybe Corinth had to elbow me between ribs three and four to ask a stupid question.

“Are you okay?” I asked Blue Pearl.She finger-combed her rumpled bangs into her eyes and dusted off her skirt. I gaped like a fish. It was unnerving to find Blue Diamond’s Pearl acting so composed after she nearly died. Blue Pearl smiled patted the side of my cheek and pirouetted away. I blinked in disbelief. This has to be a fluke. She is crazy bottom line brain-busted and hold the tartar sauce there is no way she’d be that composed after.

“So about that dinner,” Corinth spoke up. A not so subtle reminder, “Who wants to eat.”

“FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!” chanted Melony at the top of her lungs. She slammed open the doors, “Let’s feed our butts.”

“Melony that’s anatomically impossible,” Silver pointed out, “We don’t sit on our meals and osmosis.”

“Seems possible to me,” Melony teased, “ _You’re being a Butt.”_

Melony blew a thunderous raspberry. Silver tackled her to the ground.

“And you’re being a blockhead!” Silver yelled back.

The events of this evening became loss to the time of ordering to go, carrying out two squabbling cubs by the scruffs of their neck at arm’s length, and looking around for Merle . . . right by the roses . . . one sniff.

She snorted something up her nose. Eyes widened. Her mouth fell agape ready to sneeze. I yanked Merle out and ran to the nearest empty alleyway. The sneeze about to implode.

AH-CHOOOO!

I tossed Merle high above the rooftops . Quills sprayed in all directions erupting behind the cub not unlike rocket-fire blazing off a rocket ship.  Luckily the walls, street and dumpster weren’t holed open. Unluckily I took quite a few to the front all over the front and horrified Merle by falling face first into even more quills that lined my landing. Merle turned around in mid-air to plop flat on all fours.

  Mostly dark quills in small doses aren’t harmful. Too many to a smaller body. Vision is swimming. Heart’s pounding between my ears. Merle’s begging sounded distant and gurgly like my hearing filled with water. I was too dizzy to denote the rest of Merle’s face from all that pastel blue.

“Daddy!” was the last word I heard before someone pulled the curtain on my consciousness.

“Somebody help!”

<><><><> 

I think a bell tolled too close to my head because man did my ears ring. The fuzzy shapes started to gain dimension once my vision resurfaced from its drowning.  Corinth’s hot breath steamed my face.  An eye peeled open to check for alertness. Pulse held between thumb and forefinger even though I could tell him he won’t find anything I have no heart. Yet there were five new faces I could’ve swore I saw Blue Pearl again. He was doing the usual check up most of the Manticores did after.

Melony repeated “Is she okay, please be okay. Please-please-please-please-puh-leeeeeeeezzzzeeee!!”

Her own personal mantra. Silver tried to square his shoulders and hold his dignity together yet his paws still shook. Merle had retreated up the stairs and low and behold. The Blue Pearl stood with her hands clasped and unnaturally still. A ghostly blue apparition compared the rest of the house.

“Her vital signs are fine,” Corinth stated and for a small moment the family breathed a sigh of relief, “Aventurine you are lucky you didn’t retreat into your Gem this time though I am certain it would make your recovery easier and you’d bounce back faster if you did.”

“But . . .” Merle trailed off into a whimper, “That’s like dying repeatedly.”

“Will she be okay?” Melony butted in.  Her tackle hug was rougher than Corinth’s checkup. She knocked the senses back and the wind out.

“I’m . . . ow . . . yeah peachy,” I said, rubbing the back of my head for good effort. My tongue hung thick in my mouth, “Glagh feels like I guzzled hair, but yeah I’m . . . hey where’s Merle?”

Everyone else but Blue Pearl looked simultaneously up the stairs to the roof where a bright blue tail disappeared behind the closing door. My heart dropped. I hated seeing her withdraw into her shell. All thoughts of Blue Diamond and G.P.I exams fell straight from the memory bank. Corinth put away his doctor supplies. Melony clung to my arm unusually quiet. Silver followed her sister up to the rooftop. I ran up after her only immediately after only to be stopped by Corinth’s paw engulfing my shoulder.

“Aventurine can we talk?” Corinth stated.

Blue Pearl was so quiet she almost got away with being mistaken for one of the light fixtures and seemed disappointed for being the elephant addressed in the room.

“If it’s about what happened before dinner,” I joked, “Fine, fine but no Pearls and no kids. I just want it to be us. . . Fifteen minutes.”

“I was thinking after dinner when the kids are in bed and Ms. Pearl do you care taking the guest room for the night?” Corinth addressed Blue Pearl and she gasped, about near jumping out of her skin.

“Corinth!”

“Where else does she have to go?” Corinth answered fairly, “Who is she? What is she doing here?”

“It’s the why is she here that worries me,” I demanded, slow breath, “I’m not worried about Blue Pearl but Blue Diamond is a bigger threat to this family than everything we’ve ever faced together combined.”

“Then tell me!” Corinth demanded back, “I’m not as old as you are. We both know that.”

“They affect everything,” I bit out.

“You don’t know that,” he stated.

“Yes I do!” I yelled. Fist slammed into the table. It cracked in protest. The silence loomed for several more minutes. Melony, Silver and Merle were on the stairs looking down Blue Pearl’s shoulders bunched to her ears. Her pale cyan hair bushing with fright. “Yes they . . . they will.”

Corinth sighed through his nose.

“Should we get dinner on the table?”

His not so subtle gesture to talk alone after dinner was as blatant as the gleam of a Tarasque sword or vice versa. Ears pricked forward. Scorpion tail wagging back and forth in short hopeful strokes. A smile lifted the corners of his lips. All I needed to do was probably tell him to sit up and beg then he’d probably bark.

“Oh you’re worse than Melony with the puppy eyes you know that?” I scolded earning a giggle from some cubs sneaking to the roof. Blue Pearl smoothed out her skirt. “We’ll talk after dinner like you suggested.”

Corinth’s hug popped several bones up my spine. He’d even gotten a nasty kink out that I didn’t know I had.  The whole Blue Diamond Ordeal still had my worries storming up inside.

<><><><> 

 Attending dinner was almost the reprieve I needed almost if not for Blue Diamond’s Pearl’s very presence. She sat next to the messiest eater at the table. Melony tore into her dinner sending takeout box everywhere. Blue Pearl cringed angling away from slop flying to the far corners. Silver sat upright in his seat gnawing delicately at a morsel while ignoring his sister’s mannerisms with practiced ease despite a drip of gravy plopping his cheek. Merle tried to bury her nose behind her paws. She couldn’t help but stare at Blue Pearl through her fingers. Her quills brightening up into bright blue with anxiety or excitement. I couldn’t tell which.

Corinth felt sorry for our surprise guest.

“Melony could you show our guest to the Bathroom?” he asked his daughter, “In case she wants to wash off.”

Melony looked up in surprise. One withering glance Blue Pearl’s way. The Gem was trying to dislodge’s chunks of vegetable matter from the uncomy spots in her costume. Melony’s ears pinned back.

“Whoops,” she gulped, “Dag nabbit.”

“If you take Ms. Pearl where she can wash up,” I bribed, “Then maybe you could swing by the closet, grab a deck of playing cards? Merle’s been quiet about her all day and seems to have taken a liking to the Gem.”

“Suh-weet! C’mon Ms. Pearl let’s go! Let’s go!” Melony cheered. She yanked Blue Pearl by the hand. Blue Pearl twisted and fell. There was no dignified way to keep up with three over excited kids as they charged headlong up the stairs. Blue Pearl nearly tripped on the stairs eliciting a scolding from Silver yet again and Merle trying to defuse the argument before another wrestling match broke out.

. . . Pearl kept too busy to call Homeworld for help . . . check.

I opened the pipe end of an old monitor system. It’s a bit low tech. Yet it still did the trick for monitoring them all upstairs without having to camp out in the entertainment room.

. . . A way to keep an eye on our invited intruder . . . check.

“Now,” Corinth began briskly, “How about you tell me more about Homeworld and why you’ve been acting so strange lately.”

. . . Dang it . . . I didn’t think my explanation through yet!

If everything was perfect I’d have had Corinth come with me to my spaceship where we could talk alone and Ms. Pearl would’ve been an excellent babysitter even though the kids are nearly old enough to stay alone by themselves in a couple years but I still want to help them yet not smother them. Alas Blue Pearl was much too dangerous to leave alone and when in danger she gave this feeling of trained uselessness if that makes sense. I couldn’t shake this urge of being constantly watched. Everything in my Gem itched to obey. Everything in my head rooted me where I stood.

A crash bang shook the upstairs level. Downstairs I whirled back around braced for impact. Silver protested about being hugged. Melony teased back. Merle’s shy voice rose just loud enough to break the two apart. It would’ve been unfair to leave Blue Pearl alone with the cubs. I’m racist, I’m not heartless. The clang followed another muffled thump . . . she’ll be fine for five more minutes.

“I tried doing my speech on Homeworld, what I knew, for my G.P.I Cultural Sensitivity exam,” I cut in, “Let’s start there.”

I set out the recorder and a set of headphones insisting Corinth put the ear buds in his ears. As he did so the upstairs quieted down. My nerves screamed on high alert at that moment. If it was too quiet upstairs, now would be the time to check. If someone was in physical danger Merle would be the first one running downstairs for help. Silver, if mischief was involved, and Melony usually retreated to the roof after accidentally breaking something valuable. Blue Pearl, I didn’t even know anything about her actually. She followed commands, she doesn’t defend herself, and my paranoia brought up bad memories of Blue Court nobles who had once ordered their servants to kill guests when they’d retreated into their Gems.

‘ _Why the hell did you think making a Homeworld Gem babysit was a good idea!’_ nagged my conscience.

Because Kids tend to keep adults too busy to scheme and if Blue Pearl exhausts herself with Melony than at least she’ll be too tired to harm the kids.

‘ _You_ _idiot Aventurine, the cubs can take care of themselves,’_ thought I. I shook my head free of such musings. I keep arguing with myself now I’ll be as insane as those neglected technicians their owners abandoned at all the dumping depots and tourist traps because they were too lazy to harvest.

Corinth listened to the recording. A grim frown pulling his features. Brow creased and fingers nervously drumming. He neatly put the recorder aside and asked, “Do you feel that badly about Homeworld?”

I took a long while to answer. I finally met his eyes above white knuckled shaking hands. My stomach twisted itself into knots. My spine lots its starch preferring to slump forward with the rest of me. My heart spasmed in my chest and while on the outside I adopted this calm exude of adultness parents save for serious matters. Inside a part of me screamed and tantrumed and having my past just a flight of steps above me.

“Corinth, My police unit abandoned me to die due to outsourcing and new management,” I bit out more hostile than I’d liked to be, another F for sensitivity, “My old partners and bosses believed slipping me mickeys was the way to control me and for five thousand years I thought it was normal to be high off of cocaine, steroids, and opiates to the point I was willing to smoke Hemp just to stay high. HEMP for crying out loud! Blasted sassafrassin’ S.O.B.’s. After all the damn idiots I arrested for neglect, abuse and so-on and so-forth. After all the hard work I did for them. A Giant Fusion monster will threaten Planet Earth before I ever give a flying fig for backstabbing b******s and their dehumanizing b****** manipulative B****** ways.”

“You owe eight credits to the cuss jar,” Corinth exclaimed gently.

I was cussing the entire time when I took out a wallet and stuffed in a thirty. This explanation I had to explain to Corinth about Homeworld took a lot of cussing (extra twenty for the cuss jar because my mouth is faster than my sense of tact), a lot of worry because if Blue Pearl is here than she still has to report to the lost and found. Her Gem on her chest made her a target because many of the satellite’s inhabitants are the descendants of the victims who lost entire livelihoods to the Gem Homeworld.

“Do you remember that one rebellion on Planet Earth?” Corinth asked, completely off the subject but Stone Guard has had a run-in with the rebels.

“Yeah,” I sighed, “The fusion from the video went to join them . . . I think . . . look it was a Rose Quartz lackey and her Renegade Pearl.”

"Her Renegade Pearl?" Corinth stated, thinking back between the dainty damsel who was currently being overwhelmed upstairs and juxtaposing it to the boogie man stories his mama told him that starred the Gems. "Really?"

"Well yeah there was a Pearl who defied the whole living doll cliche Pearl's have about them," I muttered, "Which reminds me I have to go see Prof. Periwinkle for my Jurisprudence and Cultural Sensitivity tutoring."

“Last I heard they haven’t been stealing cop cars for a thousand years,” Corinth stated, “If this fusion is still alive would that mean other rebels will be too?”

“True,” I mulled, “Not that I don’t agree on some of their worries. I hate the way they went about it. That Pearl was an engineer, and a self study, real easy way to stand out. She could have easily earned a PHD and been somebody else’s boss but . . . self-esteem issues . . . falling in love with the crazy plant lady . . . she’s got an arrest warrant for a trillion credits worth of speeding tickets she never paid and grand theft auto. If they’re still alive. We’re screwed.”

. . . Not to mention Earth is the home field advantage for the Crystal Gems. We haven’t had any plausible proof they were dead but we also never found where the rebels bubbled up the corpses during the war.

<><><><><><> 

What sealed the deal on how to handle this case Blue Diamond was dangling in front my nose in exchange for sponsoring me in the G.P.I exams was when I’d crept upstairs to find Blue Pearl just standing there. It caught me off guard. The playroom awash in powder blue light. Everything stacked on the table in the center of the room leaving the walls threadbare. Someone, I guess Melony, had put pink little bows in her hair just above the ear. It was cute but Blue Pearl didn’t even twitch. She would’ve made a good nightlight. What she made was a terrible excuse for a prop. It was driving me nuts.

“Would you like a seat?” I asked.

She stared ahead. I got nothing from her.

“I’m just,” I walked over to the pile in the center. Figures, what was needed  was at the bottom. I pulled several chairs off until I’d reached the children’s books at the bottom of the blasted stack. It was my turn to tuck the cubs into bed since Corinth did it last night, “Hrgh . . . grabbing an . . . ungh . . . book.”

Was it ironic that the book I grabbed happened to be a Yankee in King Arthur’s Court? Blue Pearl didn’t flinch. I had my hopes dashed to bits that she didn’t spurt an opinion or say a word or something. The cub’s bedroom was just an offshoot of the playroom. The first person I checked on was Merle. By now she’d calmed down enough after a good hug from her attentive big brother.

“Hey Sugar Quill,” I piped up, earning a tired smile from the blue cuddly cub.

“Hey Mama,” she yawned back, slip of the tongue I swear, “You still scared?”

“Now what’s got you thinking,” I playfully scolded.

“Pet names,” she stated, “You always use them when you’re scared.”

“Guilty,” I exclaimed, slumping down into the too small of chair next to the triple bunk bed.

Merle crawled out of the bottom bunk into my lap. She’d curled up into an itty bitty ball of quilled fluff. Silver leaned half in, half out of the middle bunk. Melony tried to copy her brother only to crash face first onto her nose. Laboring snores vibrated the floor beneath my feet.

“So . . . bed readiness . . . ya got ready without me?” I asked, “nice job kid.”

Merle nodded, “Yeah, Bluey was afraid everything in there was gonna hurt her so me and Melony.”

“You’re supposed to say Melony and I,” Silver corrected half-asleep and fading fast.

“Whatever he said,” Merle sniffed, “We showed her that everything was safe first but Bluey could just wipe off without even changing clothes, no fair.”

“Bluey,” I giggled.

“Mel*yah-aaaaahhhhawn-knee named her,” Merle smacked her lips, “Bluey said she never had a name before.”

“And why was that?”

Merle got real quiet. She’d exchanged a nervous glance with Silver who gestured pray continue. Merle bit her lip. Her eyes couldn’t quite meet my own.

“Bluey burst into tears when Melony said she was real pretty,” Merle slumped in my arms. The bedtime story laid forgotten on the bedside table. “Which is true. She’s not glamorous like Auntie Twinkle but she’s really pretty like a . . . hrm . . . like a fashion doll . . .  and . . . and . . . that’s why she yanks her hair over her eyes because Bluey says only liars call her pretty.”

. . . Not another abuse case . . .

“And why does she stay so still?” Merle asked, “Bluey freaked out when Silver tried to hug her. She screamed bloody murder when she saw you bleeding in the alleyway earlier Mama. Why is that? And it wasn’t even one of your worst wounds. I should know.”

Here I thought the ragtag little houseguest of ours was just another Pearl left by Diamond authority. It had been years since I handled a Gem with emotional baggage.

“One sometimes when one person calls another person pretty without good intentions it usually could be for sex or in Bluey’s case she got treated like a doll and cries because the ones who first called her pretty had bullied her for lack of a better word. Second it’s still normal to call someone pretty just not Bluey at the moment because Bluey probably feels uncomfortable with that compliment.  She’s been with not nice people and until she’s ready to talk about why she doesn’t like being called pretty we just have to be patient and wait.” I rambled. I was nervous and guilt riddled for putting words into a mouth that didn’t speak.”

“But that kind of not nice is illegal right?” Merle piped up, “Isn’t that a form of abuse.”

She looked at me again with that heart-wrenching-squirmy-insides look again and I couldn’t bear to lie to her. I made that mistake coming home drunk in front of Silver. I promised never to be that idiot ever again.

“Yes it’s wrong but on Homeworld it’s f-uh-reaking _legal_ so long as there’s no visible evidence,” I stated, “Which is why I hate  Homeworld. To me, they’re . . .uh . . .”

“not nice people?” Merle added.

Okay what I wanted to call them something that involved four letter words and the mama of a mule but for the sake of not teaching these kids any worse language I went with Merle’s excuse. “Uh yeah sure kid, not nice is putting it mildly. Don’t just take my word for it. Ask Auntie Twinkle-Winkle what Homeworld is like. Ask Professor Bulwart how Homeworld has affected the universe kid, and if it makes Bluey feel better you could _try_ asking her about her home planet but if she says no respect that, okay.”

“Bluey’s also still spooked by that Tarasque mugger,” Silver pointed out, “She’s not showing it now but her body freezes up whenever anyone turns the lights off.”

“Or mentions swords,” Melony piped up.

“Gotcha,” I agreed, “And Melony get back to bed.”

Melony’s contribution to the conversation was another rumbly snore. I deposited Merle back into the bottom bunk gently pulling the covers over her prone form. Silver was gently pushed back into bed I had to tug really hard when the 10 year old hugged around my arm but would not let go.

“. . .Oh dear . . .” I trailed off.

Silver was the big brother by only three and a half minutes. I had another warring urge to carry him around like I did when he was smaller and clingy versus the promise I made not to treat him like a little kid anymore. In a feat of limberness I didn’t know I had I tossed Melony into the bed and tucked her in. Melony tossed and turned out of the sheets. She found a new sleeping position with her but in the air and her head stuffed under the covers where her feet should be. No use in adjusting the rug rat. I pulled the covers over her anyway and opted for slopping Silver over my shoulder like a gunny sack. Nobody woke up yet.

I put Silver back in the bed. Silver sunk his claws into my arm all while still asleep. No use, again. I sung a couple lullabies. They weren’t anything on key but the familiar rhythm lulled the little fellow off my good Gem arm. I checked my Gem for scratches. Its heart shaped form still smooth to the touch. The room took on a powder blue glow. I was quick to push Blue Pearl out into the  playroom before she woke the cubs.

“Quit pushing,” she demanded sternly and so softly but oh my stars the Pearl could actually talk! She planted her feet to the floor and stopped budging.

“Sorry Ms. Pearl but if the kids fully woke up again they’d be hyper and antsy to do anything to keep themselves awake,” I warned.

Blue Pearl tilted her head. The little bows in her hair starting to slide off. I resisted the sudden urge to adjust her hair ties just like any other kid I interacted with at Prof. Bullwart’s class. She didn’t look like an adult right now which was a little weird, even creepy. I noticed Blue Pearl had piled everything back in the center of the room again when my back was turned.

“Kids can be funky like that it comes with the territory,” I dismissively waved the subject aside. “I’m sorry I ignored you for the better part of the day. A bunch of things happened all at once this morning.”

I sorely wished Blue Pearl would do something, _anything_ about those banes flicked in her eyes. I couldn’t gage her emotions without seeing the rest of her face. Not when she didn’t allow herself some expressiveness to show through. Maybe it came with the territory? Blue Diamond’s court was full of posing nobles who were so worried about leaving a good impression while watching their own backs that they simply forgot to breathe. The habit rubs off on ya after bit.

My rambling spoiled this personal victory of Cultural awareness striking down any and all chance at forming at least a civility with our (my) unwanted guest.

“So your boss planting her elephantine butt where it doesn’t belong is just the icing on the cake,” I blathered, “And riddle me _why_ did the veiled wise-cracker grace an elementary school with her presence and why were you happy to see me. I’m the cop who gave her throne parking tickets. I’m the cop who said no to many of her demands. I was the butthead who told her to sit on that stick up her craw and rotate when she wanted to make shock collars on Pearls legal.”

Again with the hugs. It was mysterious enough to make a Gem confused.

“You’re so rude,” Blue Pearl chirruped, “That’s what makes you perfect for my mistress.”

“eh-heh-heh,” I faked a laugh. Bluey genuinely giggled.

 I was going to pretend Blue Pearl didn’t unwittingly make her comment sound like an offer for dating a dominatrix and led the Pearl down the hallway past the cubs’ rooms into my room that was usually a guest bedroom. It wasn’t much, just a threadbare hole in the wall. Blue Pearl immediately broke free of her composure for two seconds to explore the bunk with smoothing fingers. She’d lifted several of the glass bottles rearranging them in order from small to large on the dresser to scurrying over to the settee and daintily setting down. She let out a gasp upon spotting her reflection in the mirror. She buried her face in her hands and turned away.

“Is this your first time seeing a mirror?” I asked.

Blue Pearl shook her head, hair flapping haphazardly around her fingers. Periwinkle Pearl did the exact same thing when she spotted her reflection in the mirror the first time. A few millennia ago Periwinkle would have killed to have such a dainty wispy figure and lack of a voluptuous chest and curvy bum. Periwinkle Pearl was a custom job made to look glamourous and have her clothes slip across a buxom sexy build. Blue Pearl was of the factory waifs Homeworld kept churning out that had their looks determined via a shopping catalogue. Looking into the face of one Pearl is like looking at a clone with custom quirks.

“Well you can wear whatever you wish,” I stated, “This isn’t Homeworld but this is a really small community by Outer Space standards so just be a wee bit conservative. You could dress as casual as you like so long as here,” I patted my own boyish chest, “and here,” I patted my pelvis, “is not falling out.”

Blue Pearl lifted her gaze. Her lip a visual sneer.

“Only saying,” I corrected quickly, “You should see some of the elementary parents. We have kids who pick up on everything and between you and me pre-adolescent is too young for panty shots especially coming from the pseudo-parent myself.”

She crossed her arms with a snort. Yeah, great, just what I need. A teenager in a woman’s body go figure.

“Also there is a public terminal down the block for telling Blue Diamond to pick you up if you want to go home.” I explained, secretly hoping she’d take this out.

Blue Diamond stiffened up immediately. Her back went ramrod straight. Her lips sucked in. A vain effort on her part. Her hands were still shaking.

“Uh . . . okay,” I trailed off, “what tah do . . . what tah do . . . Ah-hah! You’re pretty good at understanding the kids so I’ll go out on a limb and guess do you like reading books?”

Periwinkle liked books. Maybe this would be a good . . . no . . . Blue Pearl only crinkled her nose and gagged.

“Yeah that’s great Bluey you could’ve just said no,” I scoffed back.

Blue Pearl pouted. I pushed a button on the side and opened the panel that held my admittedly private collection of cheap romance novels. I kept the panel halfway open. Kid friendly were on the bottom shelf. The chain mail bikini series top shelf and my guilty pleasure _As the Stomach Churns_. Blue Pearl was an adult but I don’t think she’d find gratuitous violence in skimpy underwear appealing.

. . . Blue Diamond teed me off once. I don’t want to put corruption of youth on my growing list of  Homeworld hates me reasons.

“Where are you going?” she blurted out.

I took the time to materialize a coat for myself and leave. I was halfway to the living room door. Blue Pearl leaping to yank my arm in a choke hold. I nearly fell into her chest.

“To see a friend at the university,” I stammered, “It’s no big deal.”

“But your pet will smother me again with his bodyweight!” she panicked.

“Call Corinth a pet again,” I warned, Sleeve pushed up. A clenched fist ready for Blue Pearl’s face, “and I’ll kick your fairy @$$.”

Blue Pearl stiffened. I sighed through clenched teeth. Maybe it was old habit but Blue Pearl kept reminding me why I hated owning slaves.

“Alright,” I sighed, “You can come with but put on something decent Bluey. You’ll catch a cold in that wispy getup of yours.”

 

 

<><><><><><> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes Aventurine is being a bit too confrontational. This makes me wonder how Blue Pearl will react to Periwinkle Pearl and the reverse dynamic on the satellite.


	4. Blue Pearl's thoughts on Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Pearl gets a first hand experience on little kids. Adventurine gets spurred into gear.

Ch 4: The Weird Phone Call

_ From the desk of a certain Aventurine Manticore as penned by the Pearl, _

_ Here is my report oh Grateful Blue Diamond _

_ From my inherent observations of the satellite. This orbiting stations flora and fauna cohabit on synthetic ecosystems made to simulate the climate and living conditions of their respective home planets while they themselves are living on borrowed time. It is discerning to my predilection that the irony of these organic beings making the environment suit them instead of shapeshifting their bodies to suit the environment. I have been informed by an unwieldy source that evolution takes thousands of years for organic beings to change in that aspect while the organic individuals never change throughout their lifetime but instead pass on these defects to newly formed beings called children. _

_ ( . . . At first this conversation started on what a prostitute is and where the word sex comes from. MY INFORMANT blushed a deep shade of viridian before explaining to me as if I were a child.) _

_ Alas! All the horrors! Why oh why do organic beings give birth to live squishy squealers or worse push out EGGS! Why truly our way of population growth is the best way! Why endure all the back aches, the swelling and physical discomfort when all a Kindergarten has to do is implant a seed into the ground. The seed extracts nutrients and minerals around itself and out pops a fully functioning capable adult, no hand rearing necessary. Grant it the new Gems are like having oh what is the term, Amnesia? Yes! The new Gems are like having clueless amnesiacs who have no sense of past or sense of self since they have just literally germinated into existence.  _

_ Why I concur with myself. What could possibly go wrong? _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Blue Pearl _

<><><><>

 

I don’t know when I dozed off one minute. The next minute I flinched against several prods to the abdomen. My mind went immediately to Melony prodding me with her stubby fingers. In reality Blue Pearl was the only one in the room. I batted the paw away and turned over determined to sleep in despite the obstacles. Another set of familiar footfalls thundered in. Blue Pearl’s gasp was just a formality. She was wide awake and alert.

“Are you trying to wake Aventurine?” Melony asked.

“Oh well actually,” Blue Pearl started, clothing shifted, I could tell the taller Gem smoothed out her skirt but I was just this past drowsy to notice, “She passed out right in the middle of a story and the phone rang. . . she . . . she needs to take this one phone call.”

I could hear the ego inflating in her voice at remembering something I’d explained to her last night. 

Melony giggled, “Oh that’s okay. You just tug a toe to wake her like this.”

Melony grabbed my foot. She yanked hard and I jettisoned off the bed faster than I could stop all but tumbling flat on my face.

“Oh blankity-blank-blank!” I grumbled, “FFFFFFFFFFFFFF . . . Fudge . . . Ow.”

“I’m sorry!” Melony gasped.

I yanked her into a hug before the one apology spouted a fountain of I’m-sorry. Melony was the bull in a china closet. Corinth was the gentle giant. I wasn’t the only one to pass on a few bad habits. Melony burst out laughing between her squeals. Green fingers tickling her sides until she screamed with laughter.

“Stop! Stop, I give, I give! Lemme up! Lemme up!” she breathed.

“I love you Sugar Quill,” I rumbled out.

“I love you too,” Melony purred back.

“Okay enough sappy stuff,” I announced, “Go wreak havoc.”

I gave Melony a playful pop as she careened out the door. Scorpion tail wagging behind her. The smile cracking across my face strained my cheeks. Corinth had the kids. A day off felt nice to get to but I wouldn’t give up a day to say Good Morning to my family. Corinth got a peck on the cheek, his whiskers tickled. Melony nearly bowled me over with a head rub across the back of my knees earning a scolding from Silver. Melony bopped Silver back and the wrestling match was on. Merle tapped my hip and I bent to one knee to pick her up in a hug, careful of the quills. My other two kids kept their poison dulled down to a dull roar but to still get pricked by Melony’s quills in their dormant state, nah I wouldn’t want to scare them again.

The only one left. Heck the one who chased after me holding the phone’s receiver at arm’s length like it’d bite was Blue Pearl.

“You have a phone call.” Blue Pearl demanded, “From the neck thing! I mean-Mrs. Camel-rope-burn.”

Oh . . . yeah . . . I forgot about yesterday. To be perfectly honest I was glad to forget it. Despite Blue Pearl’s very presence reminding me why Blue Diamond was here. With the family out the door. Silver ran in for one last minute hug before bolting after Daddy. 

“Her name is Mrs. Camille-Low-Pard. Camelopard, well that’s the name,” I corrected automatically as I walked my way back to the nearest chair in the living room. I tossed a toy back in the toy bin. A book Corinth left open on the arm chair I carefully picked up and put right side up. A receipt shoved in as the nearest bookmark. Blue Pearl handed me the phone. “But yes she does have quite a long neck. Now simmer down, please. . . Hello? Manticore Residence, this is Aventurine speaking.”

The speaker phone button jammed from years of disuse. A glare and several bashes against the dinted end table later. Mrs. Camelopard’s voice came in a little tinny sounding but her greeting was much the same.

“Mrs. Manticore, you’re actually being polite today?” she asked aghast and here I sat thinking, sarcasm, this has to be sarcasm.

The hologram blipped on and okay I kept my shriek of terror to a dull “Gyah!”

Mrs. Camelopard wheezed in a gasp. She pulled the neck of her bath robe up subconsciously. Chopstick curlers in that little hedge of mane running down her spotted neck. Besides the mud mask and the rumpled bed-fur look yeah she looked great! Yet who am I kidding? The bags under her eye highlighted the smears in her face! Yuck, gross, gross yuck.

“And you’re . . .” I blinked rapidly, the smile on my face affixed by the powers of revulsion.

“My stars how hideous!” Blue Pearl squawked, “You poor thing! We need some prim and polish. Quick Aventurine, we need a hair comb stat!”

“. . . great . . .” I trailed off. I couldn’t quite wrap my tongue around the word ugly. “Just freaking great. How the stinking he-e-eck.”

Mrs. Camelopard’s lips thinned into a sneer. I swallowed a lump in my throat. My rival arched a brow. One corner of her lip pulled up to bare her teeth in a victorious grin.

“Unlike you I take effort to look this perfect,” she bragged cattily. 

“And this is me who just rolled out of bed,” I mumbled.

Mrs. Camelopard sneered sullenly. I glared back, jealousy tearing up my insides for a moment as much as it did hers. We’d laughed it off. Me, too nervous with a bad case of the titters, and her, grandly trying to hold up this illusion of confidence when it just didn’t feel right. Our battlefield was the P.T.A. meetings at the Educational Facility not this. I wasn’t used to this.

This was a bizarre morning. Mrs. Camelopard and I never chat on a day off. I’m used to posh and pompous Blog Mama who handles Animal Guard front desk job at the precint. This person before me who dressed in a rumpled bathrobe and looked like a spa going gone wrong was a major data error between the Mrs. Camelopard I knew and the Mrs. Camelopard currently sulking with her coffee cup.

“Mrs. Manticore?” Mrs. Camelopard started.

“It’s Aventurine,” I said, “And before you get on your high hoss let’s clear some things. You literally get up at the crack of dawn to do all these beauty treatments on top of . . . no-no that’s not gonna be my focus . . . look um why _did_ you call and calling me of all people? Neighborhood watch stuff, you get the calling tree to spread the message not personally contact the homemaker who dragged you around by your tail.”

She reported, “The good news is there have been very few assaults in the city.” 

I nodded on that agreement. Low crime rates and being close to Corinth’s workplace was the reason we moved to the Satellite. Mrs. Camelopard did not crack a smile however. Her stony eyes reflected the tension in the air. White knuckled grippressed into her coffee cup’s handle.

“The bad news is something I need to tell you in person,” she stated, “. . . preferably without being followed.”

I couldn’t make words come to tongue at that moment.Without being followed? Was this some sort of prank or a ransom? 

“Ma’am the reason I called for your help has been following me basically joined at the hip from the day we found her,” I spelled out waving a hand to note Blue Pearl who was standing right behind me, “Whatever she hears and whatever I hear will be found out by the police eventually. Your cooperation is of the utmost importance.” 

Blue Pearl was standing right there taking all this information in. For a short moment I could almost remember why I loved being a cop then why I hated the job and shut that memory down. To protect and serve still rang true as a whistle but once the cubs were grown, gone and once Corinth finished living a full yet short life. Imagining myself at this desert riddled crossroads as everyone went their own separate ways coiled a lost loneliness at my core. I tugged at my shirt collar and swallowed nervously. Hopefully Mrs. Camelopard would not oust me on my nerves.

“I am wondering would you care to come with me to set up a playdate?” Mrs. Camelopard asked sweetly, lying through her grinning façade, “You must try my new desert. I baked it this morning.”

“Geeze you domestic dirtbag that’s soooo unsuspicious, just the picture of innocence,” I deadpanned.

“I beg your pardon?” she spluttered.

“You’re wanting me to meet you in private?” I pointed out, “No tagalongs. The promise of a dish you plastered on a website to boost egos or the sudden change in mood when we don’t quote on quote “hang” with each other.” I air quoted lamely, “What’s the deal? Say it now or I’m hanging the phone and hunting you down.”

“Oh for spots’ sake,” she swore, “It’s strawberry rhubarb sponge cake.”

I like the delectable puffs of pastry with the fun fillings. Maybe it was the Rhubarb talking? To Blue Pearl, maybe it was the confusing conversation? Blue Pearl glance between myself and the hologram then back again. A fist balled to her mouth. I leaned forward elbows on knees. Chin balanced on clasped hands.

“. . . I’m listening . . .” I stated.

“Not here,” she whispered, “It’s at my home. We’ll discuss when to set up that playdate when we get there.”

<><><><><>

 

I made a second call first to tell Corinth where I was going before we left and the other call to get an address for the bus driver. Blue Pearl was projecting at a hologram of herself phase into different ridiculous outfits each more extravagant than the last. What it was with high society Gems and Fashion I’d never know. Her hologram had even a pseudo bus door.The similated holo-pearl kept bumping into it with each outfit change.

I took out boxes. I tossed aside cooking kits. I tried to ignore the little attempt at a dessert I’d made in the fridge earlier.

“No, no, no,” Blue Pearl hissed under her breath. To hide her frustration she was straightening the living room.Pillows rearranged behind toys lined up together by size and color. Alphabetizing the spices shelf was a bit much. 

“No,” I remarked tossing out dessert idea into the burn barrel, “No. . . no . . . and What the Hell? I didn’t make this? Who in their right mind makes cheesecake without creamcheese?”

When Blue Pearl came to her hologram, watched it fell, and nearly screamed in anger. Blue Pearl doubled her efforts to the opening drawers. I had to yank her back by her shirt collar before she cut herself with the knives.

“Whoa Bluey watch your fingers,” I warned, “You don’t need a new dress for every time you go out.”

“Yes I do!” she snapped, “Fashion is my function!”

She’d told us that already and still avoided the mirrors and one particularly large cleaver had her shaking like a mugging victim. It was different from the sabre the Tarasque used. Yet she still had an aversion to blades.

“Well kid,” I began and couldn’t quite figure out how to tell her these things. Everyone on Homeworld was an adult. There was no such thing as children but she acted so new to everything. I couldn’t explain stuff without sounding weird, “A person’s personal wardrobe can have a few key staples that aren’t trendy and . . .

I got the idea from Mrs. Camelopard’s stupid pintrest page. Forgive me I don’t have any idea how to explain things politely.

“And draw the view up to your eyes,” I explained. Blue Pearl pulled her banes over her eyes and whimpered. If I didn’t have a sense of tactlessness before it’s showing now “Okay, man is this awkward. Let’s try something else.”

I screwed up the alphabetized magazines coffee table, much to Blue Pearl’s frustration, and pulled out a single book. Hmmm, I forgot about that bookmark but the pages were quite old and the photo hadn’t quite yellowed with age. Blue Pearl snapped up the bookmark to notice immediately a strangely lithe red gem and her matching counterpart. If the two switched outfit’s the red gem’s pearl and Blue Pearl could have been twins. If not for this Pearl’s stern expression glaring out through the ages with a certain defiance that belied her whipcord thin delicateness. 

“Who’s this?” she asked shoving the picture into my face. 

I took it from her gently and stored it in my Gem. The photo’s image came up on the inventory list. The Pearl’s stony gaze and the Red Gem’s demure grin brought a smile to my face a smidge.

“When Periwinkle and I first met we didn’t know how to function as members of society. I wasfresh into the police force and Periwinkle here, she was trained to be a custom servant,” I trailed off.

The cogs in Blue Pearl’s mind went to turning. Her face lit up in a grin. Mouth spurting out faster than her tactfulness could kick into gear.

“She was a prostitute!” Blue Pearl blurted.

I face palmed, dear gosh, Karma had a way of waiting to kick my can. Blue Pearl, realizing her mistake, blushed so hard her entire face was like a blueberry on a stick.

“Bluey, you’re cute kind of in that kid sister sort of way,” I reminded her, “But think first before coming up to that conclusion. Calling someone a prostitute in some social circles is basically a pervert. It’s basically the female equivalent of a sex obsessed jerk. Grrrr.”

I breathed out the nose slowly. Give me a thug to hit any day. At least violence took less thinking.

“No, kid a Custom Gem, why they are so unique is not because they chose to be that way,” I stated, “Periwinkle was the Gem equivalent of a test tube baby and all of her features and functions were modified for her. Especially the sexy secretary look because believe me she didn’t order that figure.”

“Than how come she’s never talked about it,” she started.

Dear gosh that racks right up there with telling about personal sob stories. Sobbing is private business. What would a smart person say?

“Uh some abuse victims don’t like to talk about their abusers,” I told her gently, “Some Gems are jerks who isolate their victim and find demeaning ways to tell them how much of a useless waste of space they are because it makes them feel good.”

“But,” Blue Pearl cried.

“Now don’t cry yet, I said some Gems are jerks, nobody is perfect but there are lots of people out there who try to be the best they can be,” I explained, “The people in the photos are old mentors of mine, Carnelian and her partner Salt Water Pearl uh . . . she never told me her name I just called her Salty for short.”

“Salty,” Blue Pearl huffed, “. . . Really . . .”

“Uh for some Sassy reasons,” I trailed off, “One time I asked Salty if she was thirsty and she chucked water into my face.”

Salty had a cup of water ready to throw in my face every time I said something stupid and several creative forms of punishment when I stepped out of line. Carnelian was the nicer of the two but snarky. Even so Salty had this dignity about her that few Bullies could ever break and Carnelian while scared of the great outdoors would welcome anyone into her home and bend over backwards for them. At a time when I didn’t know how people were so supposed to act. Those two were the closest thing I had to halfway decent role models. I had Periwinkle Pearl stepping into our lives to thank for that.

“Eh it’s a part of the past,” I stated, “I gave up law enforcement for their sake so if Homeworld holds up their promise I know they’ll be . . .”

The time seemed to fly by.One minute we were deep in some kind of lecture. The next I paused to look up and the clock is this close to ticking down to the deadline.

“C’mon Bluey we’ll be late if we don’t get to Mrs. Camelopard’s now.” I goaded her out the door.

“But what about a new outfit,” she said, “You said something about staples?”

“Just wear what feels like you!” I stated, “And hoof it! The bus leaves in ten minutes.”

<><><><><>

 

The rusty yellow hoover car that doubled as a bus pulled up in front of this Grandoise mansion. Lots of lawn work. The ceilings mostly domed to generate on headspace but the gardens, ornate and highly decorated. The front entrance was miles of Giraffe print fresco but the patterns were just kept to the trim leaving the walls and rooms bare to swap furniture out at least every holiday or six. It was under its own fish bubble adjacent to the school and surrounded by trees.

“Relax, Bluey it’s not as intimidating as you might think,” I soothed.

At first, I was familiar with Blue Pearl’s first two maybe three emotions she brought to the table. Awestruck at the Greenhouse. Complaining about fashion after her first and only subway ride. Stoic when under Blue Diamond’s command. She avoided the area where I went and brought that infernal cheesecake that I’m not proud of, disgusting she called it, the thought of eating and I called it placating the beast. This was the second time I’d seen her intimidated.

“My stars she’s another Diamond,” Blue Pearl hissed, “Diamonds never get along.”

“Diamonds don’t live in segregated communities to preserve their traditions and culture like the Camelopard _clan_ does,” I pointed out, “Hang on.”

I pushed the intercom by the main gate. I told the caretaker who we were expected to meet inside. When asked why the magic word was Playdate. Far be it from me to suggest the more obvious reason. The security guarded his neck to get a better look at us. Blue Pearl in her new A-line dress clung to me like a lifeline. I barely dangled on the tips of my toes. Again came the wait while the guard fiddled with the controls.

The gate squeaked thunderously as if clearing its rusty throat making Blue Pearl squeal. She’d tried to cling me to my chest several times over but seeing as how I’m heavier than here. I was a short quartz being hefted by a spindly scared girl who was more zoophobic than dignified. Camelopard clan members towering above her everywhere like trees in the dappled artificial sun.

“Okay let go, let go Bluey,” I huffed. The hefting was getting old and if she continued I’d drop the other cake. I squirmed out of her grip. “Kid let go!”

“But they’re too big,” she whispered, “And animal like.”

I bit back a retort that Gems could shape shift into any form they want. Did she really think these guys would kill her? 

“Would you like to hold my hand?” I asked.

Blue Pearl shoved me away in an undignified attempt to avoid coddling. I stumbled onto my feet. Cake box juggling in my arms. My knees were a little quaky but cake didn’t fall. Blue Pearl smoothed out her skirt. Her hands clasped to her chest, Blue Pearl lifted her head defiantly. Her pointed nose straight while the rest of her was the picture of composure.

“I apologize for my moment of weakness. I am over it now and wish to assist you further,” Blue Pearl droned on. Her dress’s skirt was just the right length so that her knees weren’t shown knocking together.

I offered her the crook of my elbow.

“All right,” I toned, “Just don’t yank me off the ground next time okay?”

Carnelian’s lessons kept bubbling to the surface with each interaction. Pearls had a unique coping mechanism depending upon their individual personalities or environment. Some might burst into song. Blue Pearl worked alongside literal giants in the Diamond Authority. A little cloying must’ve been overdue I mentally noted. Who knows what kind of abuse she’d been under yet, I had to keep tabs of developing evidence before I built a case and I had until Blue Diamond’s next meeting to present it against her.

‘ _Am I being crazy,’_ I thought, _‘There’s a sponsorship opportunity right there in your lap, her presence is a threat to your family and you WANT to butt heads with her?’_

. . . Well she did just dump her Pearl out unprepared onto the street . . . It’s only the right thing to do that no one is above the law.

“This is a gated community,” I told her, “Multiple groups of locals share the same building thanks to the mansions schematic interior being turned into apartments. The huge size is literally for head space. Mrs. Camelopard’s family have extremely long necks. It’s hard for them to crane their necks without any joint pain if they lower their necks for too long.”

Blue Pearl’s lips thinned into a very thin line.

“You’re welcome to say your piece,” I added, “It’s important you’re honest with me.”

“Then why did Mrs. Camel-rope-burn,” she began.

“Mrs. Camelopard,” I corrected.

“When did the frightening woman buy all this, a century ago?” she asked.

I stopped at the front door of the complex in confusion. Looking skyward I tried counting back the generations on one set of fingers. Generation one: my family Captain Claymore and his wife had eleven kids first litter, five the second litter. Each of those cubs grew up to have three cubs a litter each leading up to sixteen times three equals forty-eight. Those forty-eight cubs had an average 11 cubs per litter equaling five hundred twenty eight. By the fourth generation there was, let’s see five hundred twenty eight times three equals one thousand five hundred eighty four cubs in total. The Camelopard clan is a family of five hundred forty five in two clan enclosures.

“I’d say by the third generation,” I calculated, “Years are kind of substantial since organic beings don’t always have a long lived life span like Gems do you know?”

“How frightening, are they always in mating season?” she asked.

I was stumped. Bad question to ask. Bad question I couldn’t quite focus on. Gem kind in a natural Germination cycle reproduce slower than shorter lived species. 

“Different families grow in their own time,” I repeated carefully.

Good grief the last time I asked that Claymore’s mama repeated those words to me. Claymore blushed enough to make his red fur turn burgundy. It was wonderful timing to have Mrs. Camelopard usher us in. I had to stand up on my tiptoes to push the cheesecake onto the counter. 

I’d hadn’t wanted to tell Blue Pearl yet about Mrs. Camelopard’s five-year-old daughter, Camellia. Blue Pearl was spooked by her mother. Her daughter is easily taller than me. The sharp cookie had dewy brown eyes followed by floppy tan ears peek above the countertop. Ears swiveled back as her nose sniffed along the counter.

I walked around the corner. The rest of Camellia was high up on her tiptoes. At a stretch her arms only made it to half the length of her neck. Whole body straining but alas they couldn’t quite reach the cheesecake.

“Hello,” I spoke. The adult voice sent a jolt up Camellia’s hackles. She clutched her arms to her chest, gaze wildly looking around. I padded around the counter to lean on one side while Camellia scanned the upper airways for the adults than looked down.

“Mr. Manticore I didn’t see you,” She cheered jubilantly, lifting me into a hug. Sadly, I’m too heavy, she only succeeded in hefting me off the floor. She ran a few steps. She stumbled to put me down. Okay now I could see how Camellia accidentally got all those quills on her person. Merle does look huggable except for the mane of spikes jutting out. “How are you?”

“Just fine if you could put me down kiddo,” I remarked. She carried me a few more feet, “And it’s Aventurine.”

“Camellia put the Adult down!” Mrs. Camelopard snapped.

Camellia’s eyes brimmed with held back tears. She gulped looking up at her mother’s stern glare. I couldn’t help wincing knowing that was me a night ago when I yelled at Melony. Periwinkle warned me about that. It . . . Aw who am I kidding. If Corinth wasn’t there I’d have mummified the kids in bubblewrap after adult proofing the whole house.

“But she’s so huggable,” Camellia begged, “I want to squeeze her.”

“Gems are,” Mrs. Camelopard huffed, “You can’t just . . . urgh!”

“What your Mother means to say is,” I spoke up fairly, “Even if a kid or an adult is smaller than you and in my case a lot older than you does not mean they want to be squeezed but you can ask first before you give them a hug okay?”

I fell unceremoniously in a heap. Unlike her mother I hadn’t noticed how different I personally acted among the other adults.I didn’t mind being roughed up by the five year old. In reality I should have but I’d been gnawed on, climbed on, and even eaten at one point. With a good kid like Melony she could put weathering the storm into practice.

“Can I have a hug now?” she asked me.

“Oh Okay” I squeaked.

Camellia in her excitement heaved hard. Her arms squeezed my aching ribs. My feet flailing for purchase.

“Whoa! Hey now! Not so tight! Put me down!” I yelled and in a quieter word added, “Gently please.”

“Oh . . .” Camellia abashed lowered me back to my feet, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine,” I soothed. Now I kind of knew how Camelia got stuck by so many quills. Merle is even tinier than me. Camellia squeezing Merle too tight is like having a grenade with the pin pulled via one sneeze. “Please be gentle.”

The second hug was softer than the first and it took several scoldings from dear old Mama Camelopard to keep from petting Blue Pearl like some kind of dog. Blue Pearl looked to me for rescue. She was back to cloying around my neck while Mrs. Camelopard apologized profusely about her five year old’s exuberance.

<><><><><><>

 

The patio furniture was a bit too tall to sit on without looking out of place for her guests. Camelopard fussed around about presentation and planning. I sighed through my nose and asked Camellia for a hankerchief. Camelopard already had small enough plates for us to use. It was easier to spread it out on the table to sit there instead watching the domestic dirtbag worry so much.

“I am quite partial to standing,” Blue Pearl pointed out.

Mrs. Camelopard cast an evil eye at the table. I stretched out with a plate of sponge cake set atop my stomach just soaking up the rays. The hankie was a gaudy mauve compared to the rest of the home. I tried to imagine the UV lamps as real sunlight. I was mulling over my hug with Camellia and comparing it to the evidence of what Merle told me. Merle didn’t tell me she got carried around like a toy.

“If I die tomorrow I want to apologize for my behavior the other day,” I said, “And with Merle’s allergies to plant pollen, plant dander, plants blooming . . . too many sneeze attacks to list despite being from a farm . . . She tends to explode when she sneezes. Quills flying everywhere. I didn’t know your daughter was that cuddly with anything small and feline . . . ish.”

Mrs. Camelopard’s spindling hand reached between Blue Pearl and I. She took a peppermint stick from the cup behind us to swirl her tea around. She admitted, “Far from it in fact my daughter loves new . . . ahem . . . cultures, maybe, but beside the point. It has been many generations since we had a visit from Homeworld Gems.”

“Three hundred forty-five years if I’m not mistaken,” I added, “One Ruby scouting vessal. Your grandma shot that eh . . .” I spared a glance over at Blue Pearl . . . “Okay change of subject Ma’am. What is the real reason you brought us here for besides the play date?”

Mrs. Camelopard’s gaze shifted away. It shifted back and the tiniest bit of tears trickled along the edges. Deep breathe in, she exhaled slowly. I sat up wondering why the long face. 

“You didn’t want Blue Pearl to see something,” I pointed out. Force of habit but if two points come together I’ve gotta point it out right?

Maybe not would’ve been what Mrs. Camelopard wanted. She picked up a half-sphered recording device. It set on the table between us. A push of a button and the world around Blue Pearl and I erupted into holographic fire.

_ Lumbering giants ran from all sixes to a full on bipedal sprint pulling up children and belongings into their arms they swarmed the mountains. Thunder cackled striking lightning from thundercloud to thundercloud. Yet the very Ground seemed to yawn. It yawed open its open own mouth and kept stretching the divide until either canyon wall infinitely crumbled into itself sweeping up parents, elderly and children. The youngling clutched in his father’s lower arms kept banging harshly on the father’s limbs. _

_ The father reached out. _

_ His wife kept sliding off of the cliff face. Claws scrabbled for purchase. Her chunk of rock slowly tipped over.  _

Blue Pearl and I, being small enough to be in the middle of this, leapt out to save the mother.

_. . . The holographic literally slipped through our fingers. _

_ Her very foundation slowly turned onto its top. The sickening crunch was nasty enough to grit teeth. The smashed surface slowly bled blood red. The yawing cavern eroded some more to eviscerate further crumbling remains into the darkness below. The impromptu gravesite eroded into dust right along with it. _

The recording screeched to a static pause. The security footage was grainy. It’s horrors forever etched in a pre-recorded.

_ ‘wait a minute,’ _ my train of thought derailed.

The hologram fizzed in and out a little. The father holding back the frantic son. Camelopard’s bruised arms when the dad squeezed too hard. I squinted and just enough I could almost imagine the family wearing aprons and matching frycook hats.

“I know those guys!” I cried out pointing at them before flinging my arms, “They-they were the ones I met at the restaurant! The father and his sword wielding son! I know this event! They were decommissioning a Kindergarten, but something’s fishy. The Planet getting whittled away that fast means Homeworld’s been pushing consumer orders into overdrive again. How many. My heart goes out to him, it’s no wonder he’s rather sensitive around Gems but he attacked a Diamond’s assistant. Pearl’s haven’t been in combat since the rebellion?”

“Then why does he hate Pearls?” Blue Pearl snapped, “A Quartz soldier is much easier to identify than a Pearl!”

“Either the combatants who cannibalized this planet are guerilla fighters or the kid can’t tell Gems apart,” I surmised.

Blue Pearl pursed her lips. Fists balled into tight fists. “I don’t know what Clam Spit is but I know a derogatory term when I hear it, especially from the likes of them.”

Blue Pearl crossed her arms and whirled her whole body away. Talk about the cold shoulder. I frowned at this new piece of evidence. I’m only supposed to investigate the Fusion but how much is she tied up in. What way did her actions affect the entire universe?

“Well you never know Bluey,” I stated, I didn’t want to rock the boat. What if Blue Pearl gets crushed by something I teach her? Gems have broken toys for less, “Sometimes a crime of passion is an emotional driven thing where the Perp oftentimes does it in a fit of rage or because the person that they cared for was victimized by the person who becomes the victim of a crime of passion. There are other kinds of crimes done for other kinds of reasons. A good detective is not angry. A good detective sets aside any and all biases to give others a fair chance.”

Blue Pearl puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. Her covered eyes boring a glare in my direction. At least her gaze _felt_ like a glare. Her beaky nose pointing whichever way she watched.

“The polite term is innocent until proven guilty kid.” I corrected, “There are no excuses for what he had done to you but if Stone Guard has their way. They’d sweep it all under the rug. Your case wouldn’t be represented because technically you have object status which means no rights, no compensation, and that Tarasque would be dissected by technicians who can’t tell an organic being’s touch stumps apart from a robot’s gravity connectors.”

Blue Pearl clutched her chest and cringed. Mrs. Camelopard choked on her drink. I fidgeted with my plate unable to meet the other women’s eyes. Shameful to admit I was a part of that police force but not upholding the law had been my undoing. Not being informed enough about security risks had been the old Stone Guard’s reason for “outsourcing” a few cops too many.

I opened up the inventory list on my Gem and scrolled through a few things. The recording device was couch size compared to everything I kept in my Gem’s subspace, a bracelet, an overly stocked emergency medical kit, a photo album, and a mobile device beside a forlornly shredded wallet. I could store it but anything as maxed out as a living room set would crowd my subspace. My arm would be aching for days. Come to think of it, couldn’t Blue Diamond issue warrants if something was hidden from her?

I shook my head of such doubts. Blue Diamond knew where I lived. If I didn’t build a case against her she’d stomp all over my home. My family and our friends didn’t need to have life as they knew it yanked from them.

Some old habits die hard. In reality Blue Pearl was there to keep tabs on my progress and I. A Pearl’s object status counted them as luggage and below sentiency. Thus they made perfect spies. Whether Blue Pearl would know she was being used to spy on me I had to wait and see. Whether which mattered more building a case against Blue Diamond in order to protect Blue Pearl or giving up evidence to protect my kids we had to wait and see.

I tapped my Gem making the subspace’s inventory list burst away on its holographic screen. Standing up to my full height I had to crane my neck to meet Mrs. Camelopard’s gaze. 

I requested, “Do you have two extra copies. I need one for my records and one for Blue Pearl.”

Blue Pearl hesitated. A small part of me wanted to show saying ‘ _here see? I can be cooperative.’_ Blue Diamond couldn’t build a case against me using one sliver of common knowledge. I secretly had my fingers crossed this given up piece of evidence could lead to something bigger without having to resort to violence. I had enough shards on my hands without adding Blue Pearl’s shards to the mix.

“Oh why yes!” Mrs. Camelopard overjoyed, responded. “I do have a smaller recording device. It’ll be perfectly suited for your use. How wonderful!”

The rest of the visit was so surreal. After each of us received a recorded small sized duplicate of the news report. Blue Pearl pirouetted making a dramatic display of storing her copy in her Gem’s subspace. My subspace unzipped to form a small little whirlpool. I’d replaced the device inside with much less decorum. Just zipping the subspace’s whirlpool opening back up. 

We’d passed the rest of the visit almost in idle chatter. Camellia still kept poking her nose into the conversation. Spontaneous questions burst forth across the table. Basics like what do we like to eat, favorite colors, and just tiny little details. Mrs. Leopard and I don’t see eye to eye but Camellia’s enthusiasm reminded me of some of the cubs I’d helped babysit back on the farm. She eventually invaded her Mama’s lap. I’d taken to sitting properly upright with Blue Pearl automatically standing behind me. Staring a whole into my back until the Gem gracefully slinked to her behind, carefully smoothing out her skirt where she sat. 

Camellia giggled in delight, starry eyed she stated, “Wow Bluey you’re so pretty!”

Blue Pearl flinched, I corrected the kid.

“Camellia some Gems don’t take that compliment the same way, sometimes calling a Gem pretty on Homeworld meant you wanted something,” I exclaimed, “Or the bad guys wanted to force them to do something gross, the birds and the bees kind of gross.”

Camellia clutched her hands to her chest. Maybe I spoke too much.She’s five, my kids were five when they found out about the birds and the bees kind of stuff. I corrected myself.

“But look kid, I know you didn’t mean it, let’s just say being called pretty was a sore spot,” I over corrected.

I could feel my own credibility fading with every word. She’s five, I reminded myself, she’s five years old. She doesn’t need to hear about the nasty stuff, not when her parents were trying to teach her about tolerance and in my heart I felt like I blew it.

“It is fine,” choked up a voice.

Blue Pearl dabbed a thumb beneath her banes. My first instinct was to rush and catch her but she neither stood nor ran. Camellia craned her neck to get a good look at Blue Pearl.

“You’re choking back tears,” I growled out, forgetting I was supposed to be delicate, “Tears and flinching are not fine.”

Blue Pearl gazed at the garden beyond the table’s edge. Her posture rigid. Her voice as distant as the gaze buried beneath her cyan banes. The only visible signs of emotion were the fistfuls of fabric Blue Pearl clenched in her lap.

“You are a unique being,” she responded curtly, “A unique being can be whatever they wish . . . whatever they choose . . . I am a servant to the Diamond Authority. All is given to the Diamond Authority.”

She held her face in place. Her grin straining beneath the shed trailing tears.

“No free wi-i-ill, ha-ha . . . beyond the Diamond Authority,” she finished off in a near squeak.

I was reluctant to touch her at that time actually Carnellian told me about some Pearls being unstable? No! This was not a normal reaction in Gems. If a Gem was mentally unbalanced they were due to be cremated. Past case files came to memory. I remembered a Pearl with extreme stockholme syndrome. The lady was so dependant on her owners she smiled until everyone was gone and with a grin hid the acid bottle behind her back . . . along with the suicide note . . . 

“I ahem, I’m sorry Mrs. Camelopard,” I finished, “Blue Pearl has never been around anyone or anything that wasn’t Diamond Authority.” 

Blue Pearl did not tell me much about her life but I was pulling this estimate out of my butt while unnerved on the edge of my seat. “Pearls have had a unique education limited to what their masters provide for them. We as a people are a million in one. For example, the Aventurines in my batch all came from the same kindergarten. A police officer experiment if you will to see who would go beyond the scope of what they were made to do. More often than not other castes of factory batches are not made to be given the opportunity for a promotion. They are dressed as their masters see fit. They’ve worn special shackles made to not look like shackles at all because Homeworld wants to pretend to be benevolent and say that the caste system was a way to abolish segregation and slavery.”

Blue Pearl seemed to curl in on herself. I was hoping not to say this right. I was hoping in my holographic heart not to repeat this in front of a five year old. Silver was scarred for life the last time I let them know what I was really like three hundred fifty years ago.

“It . . . has only led to further emphasizing the people are pets relationship nobles have had with their servants,” I accrued, “Um I was one of those nobles by weird ownership proxy and I find what my government does to Gems disgusting.”

“Awe but what about the Rebellion,” Camellia piped up, “They fought bad guys. They were so cool!”

Bad guys and uncool slammed proverbally down between Blue Pearl’s shoulders. The weight still hit me like a ton of bricks followed by the anvil and maybe a Jasper worthy headbutt. 

“Ahem I _was_ a Diamond Authority cop,” I spelled out for Camellia, “No. _We_ were not _great._ _We_ endangered lives. I was raised to never buck authority figures and I hated what my bosses did to kids. The crystal Gems were people we were supposed to put behind bars because while what they fought for was justified, to them at least, how they went about it has also made them bad guys in their own right. Camellia, you are a sharp kid and very smart but would you use those smarts to bash in on an important meeting all for the sake of taking a sword to an unarmed opponent?”

“No,” she gasped.

“Yes,” I stated, “The Renegade Pearl, while she didn’t succeed in killing the target was actually ready to take down an unarmed sapphire thousands of years ago.”

“What saved her?” Camellia whispered.

I looked to Blue Pearl. My own hatred for Homeworld made my blood boil. I glanced at the kid, wide eyed with wonder soaking in every word I spoke. I pinched the bridge of my nose between a rock and a hard place. If that Sapphire hadn’t fused with a Ruby than she would have died by then. Well actually her life would be spared. Her life would be hell. For a primordial species of high intelligence, I swear dang Gems have as much sensitivity as clumps of dirt or the emotional maturity of angsty whiny teenagers! My own dark past included.

“Well kid we don’t know that yet,” I answered honestly, “Blue Diamond wants me to investigate that but my obligations are to my family first. I am building a case to ensure my family’s safety which includes Auntie Periwinkle, Merle’s daddy, our kids, my family because I was adopted into the Manticore clan sort of so I’ve been a friend of Merle’s biological mommy since forever, and a few teachers I’ve come to care about very much.”

“Is my Mom and Mama among them too?” she asked, “Is Blue Pearl too?”

I couldn’t give her a straight answer without lying. I wanted to murder Blue Diamond. I wasn’t the right Gem for the job of defending an entire town. 

“I’ll tell ya what,” I promised, “I’ll do everything in my power so that everyone is safe and happy. I am . . . Okay anyone asking me to defend them for personal reasons must be crazy. Professionally I work with your Mama and Merle’s Daddy all the time including this town. So professionally yeah, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure everyone is safe and happy.”

“You tell Merle that all the time,” Camellia giggled.

The uneasiness flooded out of her shoulders a little bit. Blue Pearl curled her arms around her legs. Her forehead pressed against her knees and slightly rocking back and forth. Guilt weighed down my heart. I don’t really like Blue Pearl not personally but maybe this was a little more stimulation than she’d have wanted and I was afraid of what kind of overstimulation she might have had at the education facility if she didn’t have Blue Diamond’s gondola to retreat into.

“Well yes,” I agreed, “Yes I do. We might need to go home soon Camellia, Mrs. Camelopard, ma’am. I wanted to wait until Mrs. Leopard swung by to apologize for my earlier actions but it seems I need to tend to my guest a bit more.”

“Was she . . .” Mrs Camelopard trailed off. Great explaining Blue Pearl’s situation with a five-year-old in the room, ode to joy, nobody was laughing.

“When I said limited Education, I meant it,” I stated, “Blue Diamond keeps Bluey around as a personal hood ornament ma’am. Nothing more and nothing less.”

“Then please,” she stated, “By all means if your friend and you need to find any place to wind down take this key to the back gardens. It is quiet and no one will disturb her. I am so sorry to stress you out Ms. Pearl. Believe me, no one here wants to hurt you.”

I got handed a tiny key card, well tiny by Camelopard clan standards, it was big enough to be a the length of a medical textbook. Blue Pearl at the moment was too mumbling and incoherent to get her card key. I put both into my subspace and felt the items ping up into my inventory list. 

“Bluey please be okay,” Camellia added, “Mama call a doctor!”

<><><><>

 

_ Dear Diamond, _

_ If you are reading this, your Pearl has been temporarily, put on medical observation for twenty four hours. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Liquid Guard Medical Records _

_ <><><>_

Blue Diamond’s cops weren’t there to pick up the Gem even though they had plenty of time to pick up a perp, get veered away from Blue Pearl by the EMT’s and leave without so much as a common courtesy call. We cut the visit short and to avoid the cops I’d scooped Blue Pearl up in my arms while she was in the throes of some strange PTSD flashback. Mrs. Leopard pulled up just in time to see her daughter crying down the driveway and sob into her mother’s arms afraid she said something wrong to hurt Blue Pearl.

For Bluey’s sake I’d bypassed the clinic. The doctor’s office had an undecorated employee entrance I kicked open with one boot. Blue Pearl cradled bridle style and weighing next to nothing. The desk, an office couch and pictures of our kids decorated the walls of Corinth’s doctor office. The gentle giant made it past the venom labs to his open office door to suddenly find me laying the trembling Pearl in a blanket after showing up unannounced.

“Aventurine what are you doing here?” he asked, “Weren’t you visiting some colleague’s on your day off? The message you left me told me you weren’t going to be back until late.”

“I had to cut the day off short, Blue Pearl had a schizotypal PTSD episode at Mrs. Camelopard’s residence and I had to leave fast before the situation got any more out of hand. I’ve now got to explain slavery to a five-year-old and Mrs. Camelopard’s wife is Leopard . . . _Leopard_ Camelopard. Of all the gum burned bad ideas I swear that’s the last time I ever use honorifics ever again,” I rambled with a laugh, my lungs choked up, I set Blue Pearl gingerly on the couch where she curled into a fetal position shivering. “Oh clod-hoppers, I really hope you don’t go into shock Bluey I really don’t.”

I really didn’t and part of me was praying I never will. I wasn’t good with dames crying at least not when they’re above the age of fourteen. How was I going to explain to a five year old heck how was I going to explain to my son and daughters I just got the cops to show up at the Camelopard Clan Compound? Blue Pearl did not show any evidence of having any severe defects until after a five year old said she was pretty. She was still sobbing.

Corinth opened the ice box in his office and among the venom samples and bags of blood he’d taken out an ice tray. A good twist got the ice cubes plummeting into the nearest box only to be poured into the nearest glass. 

“Now I know Gems usually do not need to eat,” Corinth began, before I could call him out good naturedly on living with a Gem, “But the less they have to rely on their Gem to replenish their energy reserves than the less fatigued they’d feel without their Gem working overtime to regenerate from dehydration.”

Huh, yeah when a doctor puts that way that makes sense.

“But Gems don’t even get dehydrated,” I realized, “I-I mean it’s possible? Maybe? But all the liquid would do is just sit there making them uncomfortable.”

Corinth’s tail flicked back and forth. He tapped his chin. The cup going back to the freezer. He reached past it to get his doctor supplies further back.

“Hmmm, a moot point,” Corinth concluded, “Besides there has never been any other Gem physiology studied aside from one other person and her situation was in immediate need of help.”

I cringed around the lump in my throat. I pulled at my collar feeling a little too tight to let it go down. The Gem who needed help was discovered half-mad, forelorn, and lost without a purpose. She couldn’t do anything without someone telling her what to do or drag her along. When her old friend revisited and was disappointed to see her. She’d been lacking in the confidence department ever since.

“Yeah who wouldn’t know that Gem,” I hesitantly laughed, “Oh crap that’s me.”

“Two dollars for the cuss jar,” Corinth added.

“Ugh don’t remind me,” I cautioned my friend, “If this continues Blue Diamond will be sponsoring every dirty word behind my teeth.”

“You could just shove in a twenty and call it interest,” Corinth quipped.

If Corinth were only a little older I’d have kissed him but I value our friendship and he is still my hero so I’d settled for lunging my arms around his neck consequences be darned. His quilled mane poking my arms from around his neck. Corinth’s large limbs engulfing me in a great big bear hug. He purred into the crook of my neck.

“How about I try to never cuss again,” I promised, “Sans the proverbial lapse or two? What would I do without you?”

“Truth is what would I do without you,” Corinth countered, “Taking Ms. Pearl away from the stressful situation is exactly the right thing to do. I am certain the sirens and being surrounded by strange unfamiliar people is enough to send any sheltered soul into a panic.”

The blush burned white hot across the bridge of my nose. Yeah Cultural sensitivity was supposed to be um. It’s one of the things Prof. Periwinkle told me to remember. I kind of ignored that for, curse you sponge cake. Curse you and your wonderful fillings.

“I just hope the kid ain’t zoophobic by the time we’re done,” I emitted a groan, “Man I screwed up Corinth and it’s all my fault.”

Corinth’s ears pricked up in surprise. “But Aventurine.”

“I screwed up,” I confessed again, “On my day off we visited the Camelopard Clan residence and I didn’t think Blue Pearl’s xenophobia was that bad.”

Corinth flicked an ear in Blue Pearl’s direction. He crossed his arms. Eyes closed when he’d tilted his head to where the kids were all crowded around the waiting room door. One lone blue eye cracked open. The cubs scattered the minute they saw their dad see them.

“So I’d heard,” Corinth hummed, “But maybe that might not have been what had set Blue Pearl over the edge. I mean we all know you are a diplomatic disaster Aventurine.”

I snorted, “Gee thanks a lot Corinth.”

“But you are a phenomenal detective,” Corinth obliged.

He’d pulled me into a second one armed embrace. His cheek nuzzled up against my own. Try as I might I couldn’t fight returning the nuzzle. My cheeks glowing enough to be radioactive but that was just the embarrassment talking I swear. Maybe it’s not so secret I enjoy the gushy stuff.

“I’m scared of what will happen to us,” I finally admitted I looked Corinth’s way but my eye contact was still at the door where I knew the cubs were eavesdropping, “During my day off I tried to treat today as normal a day off as possible but I’m scared what will happen to us when everyone’s gone. I’ve done things I’d never thought I’d do which under normal circumstances are supposed to be a good thing.”

Corinth quirked up an eyebrow. I could feel my age crawling down my spine already.

“I live forever functionally. I don’t change and everything does.” I exclaimed, “You know when Blue Diamond asked me what I’d be a hundred years from now, I froze. I mean the average Manticore life span is eighty-five tops but Gems ugh other Gems removed from society are just skeptical and unsure of everything! Especially when they lose a master. We tend to devote ourselves to one of two things either a person or a cause my cause is out there but my people are here.” The tears blurred my vision. It was selfish of me but I promised the Manticore Clan’s first clan head.

“I can’t just leave for battle and leave my home unprotected until I get back,” I choked out. “To protect and serve, to be there for my family. I will not bow down but I don’t want to disobey either.” 

“I heard you went to talk with the head of the neighborhood watch,” Corinth exclaimed.

“Yeah I’m,” I trailed off, “Okay, change of battle plan. If I’m going to face this . . . this thing . . . What about the kids, Periwinkle, and you?”

Corinth drummed the tips of his fingers together. Blue eyes squinted shut in thought. He peered up to the endless sky of stars you can usually see for an hour or two before they switch to the night fuel cells. 

“Right now I have a steady job, the kids have an open future to be whatever they want to be, and Periwinkle is doing good at her job as a teacher. You have nothing to worry about,” he said, his gaze kept swinging back to Blue Pearl, “Speaking of worries, good morning Ms. Pearl. How are you doing today?”

Blue Pearl tugged Corinth’s lab coat over her head. Corinth’s broad shoulders allowed the coat to sling over her like some shy hunchback. Only her beaky nose pointing out where her head should be. She took one look at my kids playing in the yard. Her inhale rattled simulated lungs. Blue Pearl took to the roofs skyrocketing across the rooftops.

“Oh my,” Corinth near-cursed. 

“Um I’ll make dinner when we get home,” I promised.

“We’ll save some leftovers for you if you can’t make it to dinner,” Corinth acquiesced. He wasn’t pleased but emergency called and its name was Runaway Bluey.

Passersby ducked and covered. Building inhabitants gave curious looks at the metal thumps clanging from roof to roof. I skidded down the street in front of the Greenhouse entrance. The Greenhouse took money to get into. Periwinkle’s classroom had a skylight to let in the fluorescent lighting. I knew Blue Pearl was avoiding people but problem was where? She’d been following me all day like glue.

_ Hmmm,  _ There was a familiar hair ribbon sticking out of the gate. _I wonder._

The second hair ribbon got lodged in a tree branch followed by a thread of blue hair. A lab coat got caught in the door seven stories up. I let loose an appreciative whistle. The jump had to have been pretty impressive. The landing a bit messy actually. Blue Pearl likes being neat and tidy. To see her losing half of her accessories on the jolt up. 

“Hummm I wonder,” I pondered.

Instead of wasting all that energy chasing after Blue Pearl. I summoned my weapon and stood on the end of my staff as it elongated up. I picked up the little random things she dropped on the way up. The weapon dissipated once I made it to the school roof. I glided down an open window.

. . . Only to slip and crash. 

Mop water soaked my pants leg. I hissed thorough clenched teeth. That blow smarted. I clutched my aching head while gathering up the lab coat and the hair ribbons. Wet footprints padded down a very familiar hallway. I didn’t need to follow any clues to find Blue Pearl’s destination.

Sobbing squalled through the door. I flinched at the wails before I even knocked. Oh man, why did it have to be Prof. Periwinkle’s door? Oh yeah she’s the only other Gem in a hundred light year radius. She is the only nice Gem in a hundred light year radius. 

“Ms. Blue believe me Aventurine didn’t mean to upset you by bringing up your,” Periwinkle began.

“She brought up my object status!” she wailed.

Object status . . . the lecture I gave a five-year-old and her mom came flooding back to me . . .Dear stars why did I have to call Bluey a freaking hood ornament!

“I was going to say unfortunate situation,” Periwinkle began.

“Is it true nobody cares about us pearls!” she squeaked, hyperventilating. If she needed oxygen, well she sucked the room dry now.

“Bluey this has been going on long before you were even created, When a Gem is designed for a certain purpose than we are expected to or at least catered to the same rights as that status gives us,” Periwinkle explained carefully, “Which unfortunately leaves us to our master’s will and believe me Ms. Pearl some of our sisters have had horrible masters. Masters which my master had to bring to justice on a daily basis. Not everyone is as kind as we may think.”

I bonked my noggin against the door to muffle my own groan. Blasted stupid anti-diplomatic me, why the hell did I have to bring my own racist opinion into the mix?The sobbing was starting to quell down and despite what was going to happen the story was just getting good. Blue Pearl had just finished pouring her sorrows out to Periwinkle around a hankie. I pressed an ear to the door, wondering what will happen next.

“I hate kids!” Blue Pearl sobbed.

The chair screeched. I peeked through the keyhole to see a flustered Periwinkle rush to the side to calm down an exasperated Blue Pearl.

“Now what brought this on?” she stated.

“They won’t stop calling me names,” she wheezed, “Cutie-pie, Gorgeous, Beautiful, Oh-my-you-are-like-a-pretty-little-girl, what a looker, and the worst one of all!”

Periwinkle deadened her gaze, folding her arms over her ample breasts. One eyebrow peaked above her blank expression.

“And let me guess, a teenager fell right at your feet and grabbed two cuppable mammory glands?” she flatlined, her hands flew to chest level. She squeezed the air in front of her like two stress balls upon the air quotes, “The person went “beep”. . . “beep”?”

Blue Pearl blushed fuschia from her nose to her ears. Her smile quirked up all squiggly and lopsided, “Eh . . . no . . . I don’t think it was that bad. Camellia is five hundredths a century old.”

“I know Camellia, she plays with my neice,” Periwinkle exclaimed, “Or that is what I call Merle. The Cubs usually calls me Auntie Periwinkle.”

Blue Pearl hung her head between slumped shoulders. Her fingers fidgeted together between her knees.

“I know that a Gem calling you pretty usually meant they wanted something bad from you but a child especially a young child tends to mimic what their parents tell them,” Periwinkle lectured, “And when someone around here gets called pretty it is usually a compliment, nothing more, nothing less.”

“When that Red abomin-“

“Her NAME is Melony,” Periwinkle corrected, “You are Blue Diamond’s Pearl after all. You know how to call everyone by their proper names.”

“Why did Melony call me pretty?”

“Because you are pretty,” she honestly spoke, “You dress nice, you stay clean, and you are quite graceful. Among Manticores just being healthy is a sign of beauty.”

“What about those rapscallions on the,” Blue Pearl stopped herself, “I apologize but why do the teenagers call me pretty?”

“Teenagers are no longer children but have an awkward moment of puberty,” Periwinkle exclaimed, “Puberty is that awkward transition into adulthood where hormones run rampant, drama is king and teenagers suddenly switch wildly between do I act cool, or do I want friends? Another side effect of puberty is the getting tongue tied around sexually attractive potential mates.”

Blue Pearl choked on her spit. She did a great impression of a drowning bird trying to clear its throat. Periwinkle chuckled kindly. Most of her college students were eighteen. She used to regale me with classroom escapades of teens who used to drop their school supplies to peek at her sexy legs. I wouldn’t blame them. I called Periwinkle sexy, I mean, heck I got socked for it when she first started teaching but nowadays she just wears leggings beneath that toga dress and keeps the cleavage covered. She’s still sexy.

“Don’t worry,” Periwinkle soothed, “Teens do mature, as do children, they just . . . how do I put it . . . Socialization takes practice.”

“Then what about the adults,” Blue Pearl piped up, shaping up to be yet another one of Periwinkles impromptu students, “Aventurine calls me cute in that younger sibling fashion and Corinth is overly too careful around as if I would break from being called pretty.”

Periwinkle tapped her chin. Her eyes looking skyward for the answer.

“Hmmm, on a personal level Aventurine’s temper and lack of confidence tend to stem from her protective streak,” Periwinkle continued.

Meanwhile I’m currently banging my head on the opposite wall saying stupid-stupid-stupid like a mantra. I slid to my knees. My head grinding along the side of the wall helped not my newfound headache. Peeking through the key hole again, I saw Blue Pearl sat up properly in her chair. Periwinkle had started talking with her hands just like she does when lecturing in class. I don’t get why she points her finger to the ceiling though.

Periwinkle cleared her throat, “Ever since she bought me on that auction, Aventurine has been supportive of my choice to go to college to further my education and protective of my rights as a person. When Aventurine was found by the Manticores, namely Captain Claymore and his wife Scarlet. Scarlet was the hardest one to earn trust with especially when Scarlet was pregnant with her first litter.”

“I asked Aventurine about Pregnancy,” Blue Pearl volunteered, “She said it looks uncomfortable but how does this children concept accrue to these adults’ irritating behavior.”

Periwinkle’s uplifting smile started to sink. Her gaze met with the top of her knuckles as if someone skimmed on the table of contents in her textbooks. The disappointment went flying over Blue Pearl’s head. Tears glistened around the edge of Periwinkle’s eyes.

“The truth is,” Periwinkle smiled thinly but tears wobbled in her eyes. “everyone is afraid of something. When Homeworld was running out of resources to create troops and weapons to fight the war for Earth they had resorted to super weapons made from Cannibalizing other planets much like the Tarasque’s homeworld of Singing Grace.” 

Periwinkle slid back into the opposite chair. She heaved a deep sigh.

“Nowadays, Gems are the stuff of monster legends parents tell their children in order for them to behave in case of the Boogie-Gems as we are so inelegantly called,” she harrumphed, “And I sometimes wonder why Aventurine puts up with such racial slurs slung against herself but given her history I am not surprised she has also adopted this viewpoint against her own race.” 

Blue Pearl kept up quite a poker visage. 

“Being biased and prejudice over a certain group is a tiresome at least to me,” Periwinkle advised, “In the long run I could go on and on about forgiveness and trying to do what is right but I look forward to how you will handle this situation Ms. Pearl and a good friend of yours has seemed to follow you to my office.” 

I finally gathered up the courage to knock only for the door to open. My eyes landed level to Periwinkle Pearl’s chest. The tear tracks on Blue Pearl’s face long since dried to sticky smudges. She dabbed at her eyes and offered a thin lipped simper. I tried to grin back but guilt tugged at my bottom lip. I bit back a gulp and mustered up my courage.

“Oh Twinkie-baby!” I coughed out.

Yeah real eloquent Aventurine. Say something cool. Say something cool.

“. . . Hah. . . Hi . . .”

My palm met my face. What an epic way to start an apology.

“Hello Aventurine,” Periwinkle greeted smoothly making me feel all that more a simpleton next to her.

“Hi Professor,” I mumbled out, “Hey Bluey.”

Blue Pearl was hesitant to follow me. Who could blame her? I couldn’t really pretend not to eavesdrop not after I failed at basic decency again. After mental breakdowns, circumstantial evidence of emotional or verbal abuse, and falling for Sponge Cake bribery. Man now I hope Leopard is not lactose intolerant of cheesecake, me, worried over a sworn rival at the P.T.A. sheesh.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to come with me,” I began, “But I promised Corinth I’d get dinner started and there’s a bunch of people back home worried about us, especially you. I-I mean. Holy heck-nuggets.”

If there was a good time to pray maybe before the door opened would have been good. Wish to be swallowed up by the floor rose faster than the blood heating to my face. Despite the blush turning my visage from green to deep viridian with each passing heartbeat. I coughed into my fist. I straightened up my clothes. If I was going to get it square I needed to set things straight.

“Bluey I’m freaking sorry,” I stated.

Dust glittered in the dust motes between us. The silence hung thick in the air. If I didn’t have my last shreds of dignity, I’d have fallen to my knees. Now that I realized no Gem should have to go through that whether they worked for the Dastardly Diamonds or not.

“I don’t deserve to be forgiven,” I continued, “And you have every right not to accept my apology. I was ignorant to what clues you had given me and unsympathetic to the facts which have been presented and for this I do apologize.”

I bowed deeply falling to one knee. The gesture is dramatic. The movement stilted. Our or I should say Corinth’s and the cubs’ Manticore brethren Planet side usually knelt to one knee mindful of the wings knocking someone over. The Manticore clan I grew up with just adopted the apology bow by sheer force of habit. Blue Pearl’s knees knocked together beneath her skirt. Hands visibly swiping back and forth. She turned away flustered. Bowing is what nobles do for Diamonds not for servants.

I’d been immersed into a different culture myself for three hundred fifty years. Adapting new habits for the kids’ sakes tends to change a person maybe a little.

Periwinkle was just as flustered as I was tense. She tapped me on the shoulder short of yanking me up by my shoulders. I stood up quickly thinking, ‘ _Geez I haven’t felt this nervous sense our first date.’_

I decided it was the good kind of nervous. Cultural sensitivity is hard and falling back into old habits is so much easier.

“Aventurine, it makes me-um- _us_ really flustered when you bow like that,” Periwinkle hissed, “Technically a Quartz outranks a pearl.”

“And technically,” I argued back, “On Homeworld our lives usually depended on those outranked Gems so what culturally insensitive _clod_ would I be if I didn’t honor the underling and meet them halfway? Twinkle-Winkle Baby I didn’t meet Bluey halfway on this whole cultural adjustment part and insulted her in front of a five-year-old. How is that Culturally sensitive?”

“It’s not,” she whined under her breath, “But Homeworld . . . Homeworld . . .”

She trailed off.

“It’s alright,” I acquiesced. “You’re right about that . . . that thing.”

Periwinkle straightened up. Spindly hands smoothed out her dress. 

“Would a hug do instead?” I inquired politely. My arms outstretched a little. Even if a Quartz was not supposed to bow to a Pearl. I haven’t been at that rank in a long, long time and never got comfortable enough in my position to look down on others. To protect and serve was my ingrained purpose. It felt weird to slowly remember what protect and serve felt like. 

Periwinkle shifted a bit to return a one-armed embrace around the shoulder. I leaned into the hug more than I’d like to admit.Blue Pearl while she seemed to shrink in on herself at the invite, it was almost time to leave. We bid Periwinkle our farewells. Blue Pearl was too tall to cling to me and I wasn’t tall enough to let her ride on my shoulders. Yet a couple long distance jumps piggy back seemed to work if Blue Pearl bent her legs far enough to stay off the ground. I took top speed at about three maybe four stories high off the asphalt?

Blue Pearl and I made a hasty escape over the rooftops. Air rushed by slapping at the flaps of clothing flying in the breeze.

We landed about a few feet from the house.

“Would you like to,” I began to ask. 

Blue Pearl shivered with her face pressed between my shoulder blades. I thought I didn’t go too fast.

“Please let me down,” she wheezed. Hyperventilating for air.

“Man maybe we should have done the bus,” I mulled guiltily, usually Melony loved piggy back rides then again Melony also loved high places, being messy, and I was just beginning to learn how much Blue Pearl hated tall spindly heights, “Hmmm, maybe? Nah we don’t time for the bus, dinner now.”

I fiddled with the house keys and took some slow time wrestling the door. The scanner doesn’t like old card keys but hey if it still works I wanted to baby it along for as long as I can. Blue Pearl pressed herself up against the opposite wall. Dark shadows seeming to loom closer. I slammed the side of the wall. It got the porch light to flicker on.

Blue Pearl fidgeted in the corner of my sight. Her hands clasped, looking both ways before asking.

“Why are . . . children important?” she asked.

I swallowed hard thinking, _Maybe it was a tad too early to tell Bluey about the birds and the bees._

“Well organic beings aren’t germinated made to order,” I remarked, triumph once the lock relented with a beep, “Kids start out young and have this ability to invent themselves into whatever they want to be.”

The doors opened with a click. If I was late there would be pots and pans clinking. The sounds of puttering and laughs from the kitchen. I was on time and scanned the area for my kids, my fellow co-parent Corinth, worried that I might have bit off more than I could chew and yelled out the familiar “Sweethearts I’m home.”

I sped straight to the kitchen and opened up the recipe tablet. A simple casserole was faster than stew. Stew needed to steep but with the leftovers from takeout in the fridge to throw in. I taste tested what was going to be another chef’s surprise. High tide, I checked every ingredient label before I prepared the food item for the pot.

“But we have the luxury of knowing our purpose the minute we pop up out of the ground,” Blue Pearl argued, “Isn’t it scary and lonely to have to find your life’s calling?”

I turned over skimmed bag after bag. If I couldn’t pronounce the ingredients in the ingredients label than the food is a flat no-no. Hab-a-ma-watch-ma-what-what? Gah chemicals are so hard to pronounce. I turned over the bag to find that accursed seal, _Plant Guard Approved_. BAH! HUMBUG! Who eats this crap? The food the Plant Guard approves of is so inorganic that the only natural ingredient with any nutritional value in there is trans fats. Vegan my derriere, I’ll call Melony’s junk food expired. Who the heck-nuggets wants to eat flavored chalk and crackers? Heck no, not this lady!

“While I can agree knowing where you come from is helpful to find out where you are going,” I mused, stirring the pot. The meat looked done, no discoloration, the fresh vegetables gave a pop of color. I took out a nearby spoon to taste the stuff. “*shhhhlrrrrp* Mmmm-mm. Knowing who you can fall back on for help is even more important kid and don’t ever take that help too lightly. That’s what families are for.”

“Your family is a tad overbearing,” Blue Pearl whispered. 

“Yeah sometimes we have our ups and downs,” I agreed.

With Blue Pearl clutching her knees to her chest I got reminded of not too many centuries ago of a former drug addict who had nowhere else to turn to shivering from withdrawals. Scared because the world was suddenly so in focus, so real that I didn’t know how to handle anything without being drunk or drugged.

“Could ya get the pot holder for me, no bluey not that. That’s a kitchen towel well,” I trailed off, Blue Pearl had the thing neatly smoothed out, “It’s that one Kevlar mitten above the stove. Turn the burner off right there. No there! That’s it. Now pot holder.”

Blue Pearl fumbled with the controls. She grabbed the pot holder and hastily adjusted it on the center of the towel. She blanched when I nearly slung the pot onto the pot holder. Chef’s Surprise casserole sloshed over the side a smidge. Blue Pearl lifted her skirts shrieking. She jumped onto the nearest chair.

“You don’t have to join us for dinner,” I stated, “My room is down the hall. Books are there if you get bored on the SECOND shelf only. Top shelf is erotic literature. Trust me if Melony tries to get into your lap to help you read. You’ll be embarrassed enough to blush from nose to toes. I’d ought to know, Corinth got scared spitless when he got ahold of my dirty magazines under the bed when he was fourteen.”

Blue Pearl pursed her lips. She blanched.

“Yeah that’s why I lock them away with the rest of my erotic literature.” I admitted, heat flushed cheek to cheek that I even mentioned that. Oh well, this is from one adult to another I guess, “Also um I’m setting the table. If you go get Corinth and the kids, tell them Dinner is ready then we are all set. They are in the play room.”

Blue Pearl ghosted up the stairs on silent bare feet. I set out the plates. Dinnerware clinked with the silverware. Glasses set on the placemats just right. I gnawed my lower lip wondering if I made the right decision this time. I hoped I didn’t screw up like last time. What would my peers and colleagues think of me then? Worse, what would our kids think, Corinth’s and mine? Our kids look up to me in their own way.

I leaned against the stair well just in time to see Melony barrel into Blue Pearl’s lean legs. Blue Pearl jolted. The hug was followed by two more entrapping embraces.

“Bluey we were so scared and worried!” Melony whined, “Now please don’t ever scare us again. We love you just the way you are.”

She bawled histerically for five minutes. A death grip around Blue Pearl’s right leg.

“That’s Mom’s line,” Silver fussed, “You’re supposed to say I’m sorry not cling and cry!”

“But I was worried!” Melony sobbed.

“Let her go!” Silver yelled.

“Make me!” Melony scoffed, she blew a raspberry at her brother making his quills go bright silver and his white hackles bristle.

“Kids,” I called upstairs, “Play nice.”

Melony had long since let go of Blue Pearl’s leg. She and her brother stopped midway at swiping at each other. It was enough to hear a wavering “sorry” up the stairs from each. Blue Pearl meanwhile clasped her hands to her chest watching the display with kind of a vegetative disinterest. After Blue Pearl’s bad experience with kids and her nasty realization on top of that object status affecting her case. Corinth and I were worried Blue Pearl might just shut down. 

During the hysterics. Merle wound her way around her siblings. The tug on Blue Pearl’s skirt nearly forced the jumpy Gem out of her pearlescent skin. She clutched one hand to the Gem of her chest to still her racing heart. Merle’s ears pinned flat against her head making her big doe eyes seem all the more dewey. Her tail tucked around one leg.

“Ms. Bluey,” Merle chirruped, she pressed folded papers into Blue Pearl’s hands. Stepping back she tugged on her tail nervously. Stubby paws fidgeted with it behind her back. “What my family meant to say was, especially my siblings and I, are that we are very sorry to have made you so uncomfortable during your stay.”

Blue Pearl flinched. Her words came out as a choked squawk. The cubs had gotten to bowing too. It was a very formal apology and I choked on my own spit to watch my kids do this. Part of me was so proud I wanted to run up and squish them in a hug. Half of me froze between trying not to embarrass them. My whole self just wiped a stray tear.

“No-no! Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-no please don’t bow, please don’t,” she coughed, “You don’t have to.”

“Yeah!” blurted Melony, “We made apology greeting cards instead! OW!”

Silver cuffed Melony across the back. The two glares could curdle rotting milk.

“And Camellia’s Mom found out you were gone before she and Camellia could give you their greeting card and . . .” Silver trailed off, “An apology cake?”

“Duh Silver it’s kind of hard not to see flying technicolor people jumping rooftops brother,” Melony sassed, to which Silver clubbed his sister with his tail, “OW!”

“Let me finish, smarty-pants,” Silver huffed, “Anyway, uh it’s huge. It’s in Aventurine’s room so yeah! We are sorry and.”

Melony was clamped at Blue Pearl’s side faster than a flying farce.

“Please! Don’t hate us, you’re kind of cool, okay kind of complain-y, but cool!” Melony blurted, “So are we square?”

The first two cubs jousted out their stubby paws into Blue Pearl’s space bubble. Merle pulled them back the moment she saw the Pearl show the slightest hesitation. Blue Pearl’s gaze mainly her nose because her banes were still kind of tangled in front of her eyes, radar-moved between the innocent outstretched paws and the wide toothy grins of sharp pointy teeth. 

“If you mean no feelings of ill will,” Blue Pearl hesitantly guessed, by the trio of nods, the guess was a yes, “I am adjusting . . . it is a learning experience . . . and . . . oh . . . oh dear.”

The more Blue Pearl explained heself into a corner the more the kids’ tails drooped. Ears pinned back making those puppy dog eyes all the more mournful looking. I’ve had that look directed at me more than once when telling them they’re grounded from entertainment devices and reading the cubs’ the riot act when they worked together to get into trouble. That face is a hard face to say no to. Luckily, Blue Pearl was just as honest as a brick wall being a brick wall.

“Would a hug do instead?” she asked, “Because to be serious your woeful expressions are really starting to creep me out.”

Melony nudged her cheek into Blue Pearl’s side. Merle wrapped her arms around Blue Pearl’s middle. Silver covering the other side. Don’t quote me on this, a Gem’s overall temperature is boringly lukewarm at best and who’d-jacked-up-the-swamp-cooler at worst. Warm blooded however, is surprisingly like hugging a velvety hot water bottle. Blue Pearl’s cheeks started heating up from that case of the warm and fuzzies from all four sides. Corinth gave Blue Pearl’s shoulder a light squeeze as he’d descended down the stairs. I was wiping my eyes with the heel of my palm. 

It was cute, weird, but cute.

“Hello Aventurine how was your relaxing day off?” Corinth finally asked.

“It was exhausting,” I blurted out, “Weird but exhausting.”

Corinth pretended to count the little blessings off of his fingers. A mischievious grin around his muzzle.

“You did get to sleep in this morning,” he stated.

“I was up until oh one hundred hours making sure Bluey there didn’t stand in a corner and stare at the kids,” I countered, “Melony would have been trying to braid Blue Pearl’s hair instead of going to bed.”

“You did get to spend time with good friends,” Corinth counted on a second finger.

“I scarred a five year old for life with my big mouth,” I pressed, “And the daughter of my sworn enemy no less. Have you ever wondered how far from normal that is?”

“You got to cook without anyone getting in the way my little Kitchen hog,” Corinth teased.

“You know what,” I countered, and by this point I couldn’t argue I was too busy stifling a giggle, “Yeah that wasn’t so bad but I almost missed Melony adding ingredients behind my back. I missed the live banter around the kitchen and everyone having fun. I can’t remember the last time I’d ever been so tensed up over a peaceful day off but I’m glad you suggested it because it showed me how I love work better.”

“Aventurine,” Corinth sternly spoke.

“What? How many people can say playing with kids is part of their line of work and I enjoy co-parenting with you. I wish Silvia was here to see this she’d gush over Bluey,” I laughed.

“My late wife would do more than gush,” Corinth winced, “She’d smother her. It’s not something Parents can do forever but anyone in a vulnerable position she gravitated toward.”

“It’s hard not to be overprotective,” I stated, “But that’s where she had you. You encouraged her to let the people she protected thrive. I,” I trailed off. “I kind of latched on to mortals over the years. Her passing hit me just as hard as Claymore’s.”

“Shall I call the kids to dinner?” Corinth asked.

I glanced up at where Blue Pearl had finally slid to her knees. Her anxiety, her held back pain, and a shipwreck of held back emotions had burst forth from that one pinprick of Blue Pearl’s proverbial dam. She pulled the cubs closer to her. Her face buried behind Silver’s head. The stress from the day finally ebbing out from shaking shoulders.

“Let’s give them five more minutes before we call them down,” I stated, “After all this crud that’s been thrust into everyone’s lives they deserve some semblance of peace.”

Dinner went without a hitch except the chair we saved for Blue Pearl remained empty. Blue Pearl had excused herself prematurely to race down the hall and shut herself in. I knocked first before I entered. The kids usually sneak into my room unannounced. I had yet to find someone who wouldn’t trip the silent alarm I set for the door. The phone was missing from the living room, Blue Pearl has seen me use it so she’d know how to activate it.

Camellia’s greeting card while normal sized in her Mamas’ hands was big enough to wall off a singular corner of the room. Camellia had drawn on the front a pirouetting stick figure with a long pointed nose, Blue Pearl’s current dress, and a vague resemblance to Blue Pearl’s hair on the top if Blue Pearl actually combed her coiffure. She was still convinced Blue Pearl was pretty no matter what. It was expressed in the heaps of glued on glitter sparkling all over every other available space on the card.

“So,” Blue Diamond expressed, “You achieved looking as heathenistic as them?”

Blue Pearl’s alarm rattled the paper.

“No of course not my Daimond,” Blue Pearl begged, “I-it was to blend in more respectively into the adjoining civilizations. I have been investigating our target and I highly doubt she’d be implemental in your plans of assassinating the fusion.”

I hid behind the door. Assassination? Really? Something didn’t add up. 

While I eavesdropped, Blue Pearl made her case.

“If we leave the fusion alone we won’t have to deal with her and Earth ever again.” Blue Pearl pointed out.

I grit my teeth. Of all the rat-faced flip-flopped ideals the bastard actually had a choice and she didn’t take it? She had an object status. Blue Diamond would probably shatter her when she got back. Blue Diamond’s sponsorship was beginning to taste bitter and I hadn’t even scraped the surface.

“Yellow Diamond has made her move,” Blue Diamond snapped, “She has sent a battle ship to Earth commanded by her finest Jasper. Jasper’s are known for their stubbornness and prowess for battle. I need a Quartz soldier who is smart and can play dirty.”

Blue Pearl snorted, “Aventurine? Her? She’s been dragging her feet doing everything she could to forget our deal and she has it. Children, her co-parent the furry doctor, her pearl.”

“The custom-Pearl is still alive?” Blue Diamond inquired tightly, “She was supposed to be dead.”

“Um-um-um,” Blue Pearl strangled a stutter caught in her throat.

“I don’t care how you drag the little beast but drag her in and drag her,” Blue Diamond growled.

I heard enough to move in for the kill. Pealing open one side of the card. I slipped in almost unnoticed. Blue Pearl froze. At four foot nine I don’t tower and I’m not as body built as the giants Homeworld prizes. Yet the phone’s height can make anyone look tall and intimidating from a worm’s eye view and pissed off me was happy to tower over meek little Blue Pearl and her scandalous Messenger.

“Oh Aventurine Facet zero, Greetings!” Blue Diamond honeyed up quickly. 

I smiled thinly, “Hello, Blue Diamond. I see that everything is going well?”

With Blue Butt cornered, playing to her need for diplomacy was crucial. The merciful Blue Court had plenty of power hungry rivals killing for Blue Diamond’s position even kissing up to her for her position. If she wasn’t fair across the board those opponents listening in would oust her for either despotism or favoritism.

“Everything is fine,” Blue Diamond muttered tonelessly, “Have you thought about our little deal?”

“Maybe,” I supplied, with a half hearted shrug. It was enough to finish her report. I had everything I needed for a case against her. “Did your seers and mathmeticians foresee any favorable outcomes?”

Blue Diamond swiped a finger across her nose. Eyes hidden in a veil. She schooled her lips to turn up at the corners. It looked motherly, the veneer sickened by the rotting honeyed voice inside.

“Not if you didn’t accept my deal,” she stated, “If you did, I am certain I can pre-arrange certain amenities chosen for you.”

“I can supply my own amenities without your prearrangements,” I huffed, “Unless you want to have those prearrangements come to light. I doubt they are legal.”

I toed the line off. Blue Pearl sat frazzled in her seat. Rising tension had her pull on her hair. One fist to her lips. She let out a shriek somewhere between a squawk and a squeak. 

“How could you?” she blasphemed, “How could you?”

“No how could you?” I snapped, levelling my gaze with Blue Pearls. “I knew there was something up ever since she showed up and praised me for insubordination. She left you next to a victim of Homeworld’s planet cannibalization in the hopes I’d take you under my wing like I did with Periwinkle. She left you next to someone she knew would rip you a new one and hasn’t given a damn whether you lived or died.”

“She has too cared for my well being!” Blue Pearl shrieked, her voice brittle, “She gave me this mission in exchange for my freedom!”

“And so what?” I reminded her, “So that you’d be left to fend for yourself like a household pet flung to the beasts? Yeah sure I get it now. You’ve been in contact with her constantly. She made it your mission to convince me to go but you’re my lapdog until further notice according to the command of the so merciful Blue Diamond! Isn’t that right Bluey? Isn’t that the truth!”

Blue Pearl trembled. She wrapped around herself. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Simpering sobs silently to herself spoke more volumes in the last five minutes than it had in the past few days I didn’t know what to do with her. 

“I . . . just . . . want to go,” she sniffled, “. . . home . . .”

She slunk to the floor. She pulled giant greeting card closer to bar herself between her and I. I pinched the bridge of my nose thinking one step forward two steps back. I made a huge showy apology dang it. I wanted to prove to her my promise to try and treat her with better respect wasn’t just for show. A promise has to have weight behind it after all.

“I . . . Kid . . . I am mad at the things you guys have done,” I stated, “But I’m not mad at you.”

“You yelled at me,” she whispered.

I pulled down the bottom bunk and flopped right down. The mattress creaked under my weight. I didn’t have much cultural sensitivity stuff to draw on. I mean what not I hadn’t slept through during Professor Periwinkle’s lectures. Culture shock, nope. I hammered in the nail after Blue Pearl exhibited culture shock. Anger? Maybe, anger and I were old friends. I’d had goddaughters who used to hate when I played the mean Mom though.

“I’m angry at the lies and the choices you presented me.” I answered, “Not to mention the reason why Blue Diamond wanted to hire me. That old me has been dead and gone for the past three and a half centuries.”

The Pearl behind the greeting card could sure scoff up a storm. Blue Pearl puffed out her cheeks. Arms indignantly crossed to drum her fingers on the opposite bicep. 

I lifted my arms in surrunder, “What? I’ve been nice and sober for three and a half centuries. If you think I’m bad now? You’d have slapped me silly three hundred fifty years ago. Blue Diamond doesn’t want a cop. She wants a walking scandal in a glorified body sock.”

I winced internally. Sore subject. This wasn’t a police interrogation. Who do I talk to nicely without being mean? How do I talk to my own daughters?

“I don’t hate you,” I stated brusquely, thinking hard again, I tried a different line, “I don’t like my hometown. I don’t like my old workplace. I won’t blame one person for the stupidity of an entire culture I was raised to believe was the only sign of intelligence in the universe.”

. . . Damn . . . 

“And that sounded about as smart as a fart in a space suit but still,” I reminded her, “You are liked unconditionally even if your words and actions have driven me up the wall and I’ll uh . . . yeah . . . I’ll leave you alone.”

I phased on a jacket and headed for the door. One step forward and a fall down the stairs back, I’m bad at words of comfort. A Galactic P.I. was supposed to be able to ease concerns and mediate sensitively especially considering we’re working between four different police departments each with a set of laws more different than the last. Unfortunately, the minute the quiet of the room became too much to bear. 

I got interrupted by a hiccup and whine in the hall.

“Bluey?” I asked. 

The kids were asleep. Blue Pearl was holed up behind a greeting card.I thought the kids were asleep when I went to the . I counted one . . . one . . . three . . . bed number two was empty.

“Silver?” I asked.

I found my son. The scrawny cub’s ghost white fur illuminated by the low hallway lights. His bright silver quills and ghostly ears pinned against his neck. Scorpian tail curled around him. I was hesitant to reach out to the cub. He surely heard me yelling at Blue Pearl. He might have seen my failure at comforting the distraught Gem.

I was prepared to answer the why did I fail my promise speech, I was afraid to hear the question I feared the most.

“Why is Blue Pearl crying?” Silver asked, not Bluey, no nickname, just that one question.

“I tried to comfort her,” I stated, “And that was after I found out Blue Diamond wanted me to kill someone for her.”

Silver nodded sagely as if that answered everything. Given my past of bad examples I set for the kids with my cussing, my picking fights, and racist hatred that made it hard for me to comfort one of my own species. It wouldn’t be that farfetched. Dear stars, it wasn’t farfetched enough.

“That makes sense,” Silver agreed, “Women cry when you comfort them.”

“Gee thanks,” I droned, “Your faith in me is so moving.”

Silver giggled. I dared a couple ticklish pokes. His giggles devolved into snorts.

“Aventurine, Mom,” Silver slipped batting my hands away, he tackled me from the top, “Stop, I know when it comes to being sensitive you’re really bad at it but you mean well. I’m worried because if Blue Pearl is making reports to her Boss and her Boss doesn’t appreciate her.”

“Objects are shattered once they are useless Silver,” I finished, “And yeah Pearls have been fancy toys for years. That’s why I hate my hometown.”

“Why can’t you lie and say you love your hometown?” Silver asked.

“I had to take LSD,” I muttered, “And half a dose of methamphetamine.”

“Ew,” Silver screwed his face, “That’s . . . just wrong.”

Silver clung around my neck as I stood up walking back to the bed room. My last memories of Homeworld ended in a spree of fire and explosions, but I couldn’t remember why I hated that day so much when the Gem Homeworld is still there. I couldn’t remember that loss. I must’ve “poofed” then for lack of a better word. 

“Yeah the ruby who kicked my can for flirting with her charge said the same thing five thousand years ago,” I exclaimed, “Don’t tell your father.”

“What if I tell Merle and Melony?” he asked.

“You want Melony to repeat tonight’s conversation?” I asked.

“Well,” Silver gulped, “Um, ah, that’s okay I don’t want to tell too, too much.”

Interesting fact about light colored fur. It sure can’t hide his face flushing red that’s for sure.

“I . . . I thought Bluey could use a box of tissues and a shoulder to cry on,” Silver confessed. “You know because you’re good at being scary but sometimes a little too scary. Someone’s got to be the big bro right?”

I couldn’t hide my grin. Part of me was glad he was so sweet. I couldn’t hide my hysterical tears. Part of me was so . . . yeesh . . . horrified. If this was the thing my youngers knew me for now then what kind of example am I be in the next thousand years? Yeah the mortals I know live these short, short lives but these families got big fast within a few decades tops. Their ancestors never forget. They make sure their kids never forget. The kids never forget what the ancestors taught them because last generations traditions become next generations teachings.

“Yeah someone’s gotta be the big bro,” I agreed, “You’re a good big brother. I’m going to go to Professor Periwinkle.”

“After waiting for Blue Pearl right?” reminded Silver. “She’s not real comfortable around anyone, but she sure is comfortable around you.”

Blue Pearl was comfortable around Periwinkle. She’d been a hood ornament trying to fit in a world without an object status like a tourist without a guidebook. I mulled over the idea, tapping my fingers on my thigh. Taking her with me might be a swell idea. I’d been dragging her to places I wanted to go but between you and me it was because I was worried Blue Pearl would get run over by a bus or bump into another racist maniac with a sword. On the other paw she’d also gotten sick of me by now. I’d drug her all over town. I’d walked her into a gated community full of giants and egged a trio of hyperactive kids on her to keep her busy. I’d done everything but be helpful. I didn’t want to be known as the Mom who could make anybody cry.

“Yeah,” I agreed, “But you’re taking my bed kid. You have school tomorrow. Staying up late won’t help.”

Silver grumbled about not being sleepy despite a huge yawn showing that second row of baby teeth. His tired glare lacking that rebellious spark because his body up and quit outrunning fatigue. I kicked up a chair to sit in. Try as I might I couldn’t feel tired tonight. I opened up the second shelf. The cardstock sides of Blue Pearl’s greeting card rattled sending glitter raining down.

Eventually Blue Pearl was going to be surprised to find Silver sprawled out on a spare bunk bed. She’d pulled the bedding over him when she was “sure” I was completely distracted. I had an ear open for anyone ready to call me. I’d pulled down the unopened textbook on Cultural Sensitivity and finally cracked open the seal.

_ Lesson One,  _ read the top part of the first chapter, _When you know where you come from than you know where you’re going._

A yawn broke the silence, “Aventurine.”

I threw everything aside suddenly sitting up in the seat. Weapon in hand. I whirled around for intruders. The call came from the cub at the bottom of the bed.

“Yeah Silver?” I whispered.

“You’re still the sweetest Mom I know,” he yawned, “In case I forgot to tell you. Night Aventurine.”

I didn’t know whether my heart could swell three sizes that night or want to boot him to the moon for scaring me. Ah well, it was still a wake-up call. According to the study guide (I skipped to the back of the book first, that’s where the answer guide is) what someone does in the current stage affects everyone generations later. I could’ve sworn they’d quoted a Time Lord or my kids’ favorite cartoon books or everything that’s happened on the day off was set up to pitch some sort of life changing lesson home.

“Okay Kid,” I whispered back, finger combing his mane a stroke, “Night Sugar Quill.” 

I flipped through the textbook reading the little excerpts beneath the pictures. The chapters were too wordy to skim through in one sitting. There were photos of planet devastation at the back of the book. Pictures of diplomats who were shakings hands, paws, or whatever counted as a dexterous appendage and promising make peace not war. The beginning of the book showed vibrant abundant wildlife, happy people being happy together, and before images of the lovely life filled planets before the after images, which desolate, wastelands, and- in Homeworld’s planet consuming case – artistically hollowed out.

I set the book gently aside and hello I didn’t notice the new book between the romance novels. I thumbed it out of the shelf and this-not a book- paper thin tablet nearly disappeared in my hands it was so thin. If it were any thinner it’d disappear. I carefully pinched the edges between my fingertips afraid I’d smudge my prints all over it.

_ From the desk of a certain Aventurine Manticore as penned by the Pearl, _

The thing lit up and started talking. I fumbled the tablet and clamped down on it.

_ From the desk of a certain Aventurine Manticore as penned by the Pearl, _

_ From the desk of a certain Aventurine Manticore as penned by the Pearl, _

_ From the desk of a certain Aventurine Manticore as penned by the Pearl, _

I gulped down my nerves. Calm down Aventurine. Nothing talked when you used to work at Homeworld. The voice sounded an awful lot like a Pearl. It could have been any Pearl.

_ From the desk of a certain Aventurine Manticore as penned by the Pearl, _

“Darn it. It might belong to Bluey,” I thought to myself. Trying to deny the reality that of course it belonged to Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl had all of her items color coordinated to her master including herself. The tablet, though thin, was brand new. When Blue Pearl’s recording spoke up the voice sounded, polite, brisk, and annoyingly chipper.

_ From the desk of a certain Aventurine Manticore as penned by the Pearl, _

_ Here is my report oh Grateful Blue Diamond _

_ From my inherent observations of the satellite. This orbiting stations flora and fauna cohabit on synthetic ecosystems made to simulate the climate and living conditions of their respective home planets while they themselves are living on borrowed time. It is discerning to my predilection that the irony of these organic beings making the environment suit them instead of shapeshifting their bodies to suit the environment. I have been informed by an unwieldy source that evolution takes thousands of years for organic beings to change in that aspect while the organic individuals never change throughout their lifetime but instead pass on these defects to newly formed beings called children. _

_ ( . . . At first this conversation started on what a prostitute is and where the word sex comes from. MY INFORMANT blushed a deep shade of viridian before explaining to me as if I were a child.) _

_ Alas! All the horrors! Why oh why do organic beings give birth to live squishy squealers or worse push out EGGS! Why truly our way of population growth is the best way! Why endure all the back aches, the swelling and physical discomfort when all a Kindergarten has to do is implant a seed into the ground. The seed extracts nutrients and minerals around itself and out pops a fully functioning capable adult, no hand rearing necessary. Grant it the new Gems are like having oh what is the term, Amnesia? Yes! The new Gems are like having clueless amnesiacs who have no sense of past or sense of self since they have just literally germinated into existence.  _

_ Why I concur with myself. What could possibly go wrong? _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Blue Pearl _

What the heck was this thing? Was it a diary or was it a report to Blue Diamond. Blue Pearl pulled the greeting card closer to her. A sleepy furry weight slumped by my leg. Silver climbed up my back. His cheek slumped into the crook of my neck. He tapped the pad asking “Aventurine, what’s that?”

The recording struck up again startling Silver awake. Claws sliced into my shoulder. Pain lacing across my back, add one more souvenir to the claw mark pile. Blue Pearl’s pre recorded chipper voice filled the room. Silver’s eyes popped open wide within’ their sockets.

_ I have been informed by an unwieldy source that evolution takes thousands of years for organic beings to change in that aspect while the organic individuals never change throughout their lifetime but instead pass on these defects to newly formed beings called children. _

“That talk,” Silver interrupted, he screwed up his sneer around a stuck out tongue, “Yeesh you gave Bluey the banana and condom talk didn’t you.”

“Silver!” I snapped, horrified and hot at the cheeks.

“Sorry but you always have a different lecture every time a little kid asks where babies come from,” Silver snapped.

“And to explain where prostitutes come from first I,” I whispered the rest of the lecture into Silver’s ear. His blush spread from his nose to his neck. Steam puffed out of his ears.

“Ew,” was all he said, “I’m gonna go back to bed. Night Aventurine.”

“Good night kid,” I exclaimed. His kiss on the cheek tickled.

The cub knocked on the door of Blue Pearl’s “hideout.” Blue Pearl let out a squeak and stumbled out of hiding. Never the less, Silver stood back. He opened his arms wide and let Blue Pearl initiate the hug. Blue Pearl slid to her knees. Spindly limbs wrapped gingerly around. She was hesitant to relax herself. Silver curled into her like Velcro.

“Good night Ms. Pearl,” bode Silver with a kiss on the cheek catching our resident shut-in off guard.

I breathed a sigh of relief watching the kid head off to bed. Silver and his sisters all already knew about where babies came from. Only problem is every kid who asked me this happened to be a different species so I’d had to adjust the birds and the bees talk every time they’d asked me. I mean I’m not creative, not in that sense and to lie and repeat the stork myth has failed on many a fourth grader. I wiped the tablet off on my coat sleeve before I handed it back to Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl let the tablet fade into her Gem. Her cheeks flushed a darker color than the rest or her.

“So,” I asked, “This is a dumb question to ask but I need an honest answer. Are you all right?”

“I feel all wrong all over the place,” Blue Pearl tittered, her thin lips pulled at the corners but it didn’t give her dimples the good stretch they needed, “First these organic beings are the most uncivilized . . . things I have ever met.”

“Bluey so help me I’ll beat your butt,” I started.

“And yet,” Blue Pearl still clutched my kid’s greeting cards in her hands. “They look up to you.”

I blinked back rapid surprise. She watched what now?

“Your Master loves you,” Blue Pearl coveted aloud, “I wish for once a master would give me the time of day just like Rose Quartz did for her Renegade Pearl.”

The idea caught me off guard a little but that’s been what Blue Pearl had always been for these past few days right? A spectator? A bargaining chip? Blue Diamond’s spy? I’d had my suspicions but I couldn’t drag my feet. 

“Bluey, Renegade Pearl fought for herself,” I confided, I knew this much from my policing career, okay actually more than she’d like to admit, “We don’t know who her owner was or who she answered to-though Pearlie and her big bosomed Rosie seemed to have a thing between them and don’t ask how I know. We are going to be doing a lot of important things tomorrow. The we being, Corinth, the kids, I and you.”

I poked Blue Pearl’s chest for emphasis. Blue Pearl gazed wanly around for anyone else standing nearby. She pointed to herself. I nodded in agreement. She was the one I meant.

“I stuck your situation to the sideline and your predicament is directly tied in with Blue Diamond’s shenanigans. We’ll discuss our course of action tomorrow but for right now we’ll save it for the morning.” I stated.

The bunk I laid back on was still warm where Silver once rested. Blue Pearl set up her greeting card retreat again. Yet another batch of questions wouldn’t stop coming.

“How come you sleep?” she asked.

“Because I do?” I asked, “I dunno it’s . . . easy? Sheesh I napped with little cubs on top of me. You’d be surprised how much adjusting to what the kids do is a big lifestyle commitment and . . . stuff . . . nevermind.”

“Good night Aventurine,” Blue Pearl mimicked.

“Good night,” I greeted.

I barely turned around to lay in the bunk and crack open my textbook. I’d just reached the chapter 2 before Blue Pearl cleared her throat. A bright light flashed my field of vision. I was blinking back spots when I’d noticed Blue Pearl had lit up her chest. I got an eyeful of breast pocket before I found Blue Pearl’s face positively beaming.

“I’m a nightlight,” Blue Pearl announced.

“Seriously,” I groaned, “Kid have you ever had free time in your life?”

“I live to serve, I give all to my master,” Blue Pearl announced.

She puffed up her chest at this fact. Heaven forbid her light-up Breast Pocket should be a floodlight. Geeze I think I found my new pet project.

“All right one quit with the master calling that’s creepy,” I bemoaned.

My back pain protested I shouldn’t sit up.

“And two if you’re going to be helpful then how about helping me study instead,” I stated. I shoved the book into Blue Pearl’s hands, “Because I need to find things to keep you busy and there’s two tests coming up. That’s the Question and answer key. You ask me the questions here. I’ll try to give the right answers found there.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These latest episodes featuring Jasper gave me some handy stuff to balance out. We might find a way to get Aventurine shipped off to Earth sooner. The cubs have gotten some character development and I think I may have stumbled upon Aventurine's cryptonite.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Anything said by our characters does not reflect the views of Steven Universe.


End file.
